Clow Cards Led Me to You
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: Tyler Simms was just a normal boy in a private high school named Spenser; that is until he goes to the library in his house and finds a glowing book called 'The Clow'. After that, things get kind'a crazy; a talking stuffed animal, strange looking cards, and a really, really hot guy. These are gonna be some pretty strange days from now on.
1. A Book and a Talking Toy

Genres: Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, AU(Alternate Universe)

Rating: T

Couples: Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate

Main Couple: Reid/Tyler

Summary: Tyler Simms was just a normal boy in a private high school named Spenser; that is until he goes to the library in his house and finds a glowing book called 'The Clow'. After that, things get kind'a crazy; a talking stuffed animal, strange looking cards, and a really, really hot guy. These are gonna be some pretty strange days from now on.

Important Note: This is not a crossover of characters, this is a crossover/fusion of plots. So the scenarios of Cardcaptors will be crossed over/fused with the characters of the Covenant. The personality of the characters from the Covenant will still be as you know them; They'll just be experiencing Cardcaptor situations, that's all. So basically, this is a mix of the Covenant personalities with the background of Cardcaptors, okay? When the Covenant boys use their magic their eyes will still turn black. Though, in order to make this crossover work, Reid and Kate will not know any of the Covenant characters at first, or even be from America, nor will Spenser have dorms. It just doesn't work with Cardcaptor situations. And another major change; the sealing wand in this story no longer has pink on it. No one can take Tyler seriously with a pink wand, so instead of the stick part of the wand being pink, I made it a masculine shade of blue. So now the wand is red, white, gold, and blue. I have a picture of it if you want to see what it looks like. The link to it will be on my profile page.

List of Roles

Tyler- the equivalent of Sakura.

Reid- the equivalent of Lee.

Caleb and Pogue- the equivalent of Sakura's friends such as Rita, Nikki, Chelsea, etc.

Sarah- the equivalent of Madison.

Kate- the equivalent of Meilin.

Gorman- the equivalent of Wei.

Last Note: These are thoughts of characters. _'Example.'_

* * *

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 1: A Book and a Talking Toy

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was a normal school day for Spenser private high school in the small town of Ipswich of Massachusetts. In first hour English is where we find a certain boy deep in thought as he drew little doodles in his notebook while his classmates did their assignment, which he completed already, being as smart as he is. He was in the middle of aimlessly drawing a small creature with little wings when someone called his name.

"Tyler!" a girl whispered in front of him.

She seemed to have been calling his name more times previously than the one he just heard. He lifted his head up to see his best friend since elementary school, Sarah Wenham, staring at him in concern and curiosity.

"Hmm?" Tyler answered in a bit of a daze.

"I've said your name five times now. It's not a common thing for you to be so mentally far away. Is something up?" She asked starting to get worried about her best friend, practically her brother now, since they've known each other for so long and how often they seem to be around each other.

Tyler blinked then sighed, debating if he should tell her. He thought he should. He needed to take a load off his mind.

"…Yeah, actually."

Sarah gave a warm smile. "You can tell me about it if you want. Knowing me all this time, you should know my reactions, especially with things like this."

Tyler gave a warm smile in return. "You're right…I do," He paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "Don't tell anyone else, not even our other friends, okay? It's deeply personal."

Sarah nodded as she gave a reassuring gaze. "No problem, lips are sealed."

After her confirmation, Tyler looked around them to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation before he explained.

"…I've been having a strange dream, and it's been reoccurring almost every night for a week."

Sarah looked down at Tyler's notebook as he spoke and stared at all the drawings he made.

"Does it have something to do with those?" Sarah asked indicating Tyler's drawings.

There were drawings of a tall, cone-like radio tower; a long card with a squiggly frame in the center and a sun at the top center along with a crescent moon on the bottom center. The card created a rectangle in the middle, but it was colored black with pencil led making it blank; then there was some kind of symbol with two circles around three fanned out squares along with a sun in the middle and a crescent moon to the upper left side of the sun; there was a fancy looking wand with short little wings on the sides. It looked similar to a golf club; and last was a little creature with a long, skinny tail with a ball of fluffy hair at the end and had small wings, much like the wand. It looked a lot like a baby lion.

Tyler looked down at his doodles, and then back up at Sarah. "Yes."

Sarah looked intrigued. "Hmm, must have been some pretty interesting dream."

"You have no idea," He said sounding overwhelmed and confused by it all.

He leaned forward from his seat to get closer to Sarah, so he could speak quieter so as to not draw in any ease-droppers.

"I dreamed I was standing on a roof of a tall building not far from a tall, red radio tower. Every time…I'm just staring at it, and then later leap for it…but really weird stuff happens between the part where I'm staring at it and when I'm jumping toward it."

Sarah was sucked in to the story and was really interested now. "Like what?"

"A wand in my hands, cards falling from the sky, and a small winged animal floating next to me." He said quickly in a sheepish manner, not wanting to sound crazy but considering what the subject was, that was impossible.

Sarah didn't think he was crazy but she was very surprised by the situation the items played in his dream that he drew out.

"Wow…that is really weird."

"I know, right?" Tyler stated, glad she understood.

"Mmm…and this happened every night for one week?"

"_Almost_ every night. I didn't for three days but not in a row, it was scattered."

"Mmhmm…well, usually when dreams are reoccurring like that, it means something,"

That got Tyler thinking.

"Of course, don't hold me to that. Not every reoccurring dream has to mean something. It could've been just one of those wacky, pointless dreams people get from time to time. Don't rack your brain too much over it." She advised.

Tyler gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, Sarah, I'll try not to."

After their conversation was over, the dismissal bell rang indicating the end of their current class. After Tyler and Sarah gathered their things together they walked together towards the exit of their English class, two other's following them. It was their two friends Caleb and Pogue, Sarah and Caleb being a couple. They've also known Caleb and Pogue since elementary school, so they were all close. All four of them walked together down the halls to their second class. Sarah had P.E. while Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue all had swimming.

"See you later." Caleb said to Sarah as they had to part ways.

Sarah smiled up at him, though disappointed she couldn't stay. "Bye, have a good time in swim class."

Caleb smiled and kissed her before she left. "Same to you with P.E."

After the kiss ended she looked over to Tyler and Pogue. "See you guys later."

Tyler smiled. "See ya."

Pogue smiled as well. "Bye, Sarah."

After that she left with a smile on her beautiful face as she turned left down another hallway to head toward the gym. The three guys continued down the hallway they were walking down that led to a flight of stairs. After going down them, they walked down another hallway and went out a door that led outside which was where a building was that held the indoor pool.

"So…what's the pool agenda today, captain?" Tyler asked Caleb as they entered the pool building.

Caleb Danvers was the captain of their school's swim team and was the best swimmer in their class. Pogue was second best and Tyler was third best. That was just in racing, though. Tyler was the best in their class when it came to dive boarding. His tricks were always complete and smooth, and he always nails the landing perfectly no matter how complicated the trick. Some in their class can do the tricks good but can't land at the right time after the trick, causing the trick to be incomplete. Some say he should try for the Olympics but he just likes to do it for fun, not for serious competitions. Where's the fun in that, right?

"Coach said we'll be practicing off the diving board today then move to racing near the end." Caleb replied.

Tyler smiled. He loved the diving board runs. "Yes!"

Caleb and Pogue grinned at their friend's glee as they entered the locker room to get changed in their swim trunks and grab their goggles. When class started and the coach announced they were doing dives off the diving board first, the coach had Tyler go after four students had gone.

"Alright, Tyler, you're next." said their coach.

Tyler perked and smiled as he pushed from the wall he was leaning against and climbed up on the 2meter board. Some classmates cheered him on, especially his two childhood friends Pogue and Caleb. Tyler got in position in the middle of the board. He walked to the end of the board, jumped on the board once, on the second jump he leaped forward off the board and somersaulted in the air twice then twisted his body two and a half times before straightening his body into a dive position right in the water. People were always amazed when he performed because he was so skilled. A lot cheered and clapped after he hit the water, even the coach, who was very proud to have students that were so talented.

"Wow…I never get tired of watching him dive, do you?" Caleb said in a proud smile as he clapped.

"No, dude, definitely not. He really is amazing at it." replied Pogue clapping for Tyler as well.

"That's for sure." Caleb stated.

Tyler climbed out of the pool and wiped the water from his eyes and smiled at everyone that clapped and cheered for him as he walked back over to his two friends.

"Another good session, Simms, well done." Their coach praised.

"Thanks, coach." Tyler replied with a content smile.

"Next up-"

Caleb leaned over to Tyler and whispered to him while the coach called other students to dive.

"You did great up there, Ty."

"Yeah, man, purely astounding, as always." Pogue whispered as well.

Tyler looked embarrassed by all the praise, as he always does when he's praised more than a couple times on something, always the modest one. He likes being noticed for doing something good, but he's not quite used to getting a lot so often.

"Thanks."

* * *

When Tyler got home in his hummer an hour later when school was over, he looked for his mom. She got off work at 2pm while his father didn't get off till 5pm, and it was 3:27 right now, so his mother should be home.

"Hey, mom, I'm home!"

No one answered back. Before he started to worry, though, Tyler checked the places around the house he was most likely to find her; the kitchen, the garden, and the library. He checked the kitchen first and didn't see her, but he did see a white note on the counter. It read:

_Had to go to the grocery store. Be back soon._

_-Mom _

That made all worry disappear. Now that he knew everything was okay, he went upstairs to his room and took what he needed out of his backpack before putting it away. His history teacher assigned them work that was strictly only to be done at home. They were supposed to read chapter thirteen in their history book which was only four pages long, so it wasn't a big deal. Other than this he had no real homework today, so he decided to get this done as soon as possible, since it was just reading. He laid on his stomach on his bed, his history textbook open, and he began to read. Halfway through the first page he suddenly had this strange feeling that he should exit his room and go out to the hallway. He couldn't explain it, really. It was just this random feeling. Intuition maybe? He didn't know. All he did know was that he couldn't focus on reading with this feeling tugging at him constantly, so he decided to get up from his bed and open his door to stand in the hallway. Once he did that, that same feeling came back and was now urging him to go farther down the hall to the library.

"Freaky…" He muttered as he looked down the hall where the library was.

He thought he might as well go in the library, just to see if it really was intuition trying to tell him something, maybe something important. He walked down the hall then opened the door to the library and entered. The library had bookshelves lining the walls. And in the center of the room was where some beanbags and chairs were with a desk in the middle. Tyler stood near the entrance and scoured the area for anything eye-catching or unusual enough for him to come down here. Then….he saw it….

'_Is something…glowing?' _ He thought as he saw a glow of light to the left of the room on one of the bookshelves.

He hesitantly walked over toward the glowing and noticed it was a book. Why or even how it could be glowing like that, he had no idea. He reached his hand out to grab it, and when his hand was an inch from it, it stopped glowing, the book now back to normal. He blinked, not sure what was going on or what to think. He continued his hand forward and picked up the book that was titled 'The Clow', now having it in his hands. He gasped when it pulsed with a brief wave of light before going back to normal again. Tyler gulped and looked around himself nervously before looking back down at the book.

"Calm down, Tyler, you're just studying too hard, it's just a hallucination," He mumbled to himself to calm himself down.

He was going to put the unique looking book back on the shelf and get back to reading the assigned chapter in his history book, but before he could slide it back on the shelf, a snapping sound came from the book, which startled Tyler and made him jerk back slightly. He looked at the book in disbelief as he saw that the clasp that held it shut just a second ago was now off, now having access to the inside of the book.

"When did this day decide to get freaky?" He mused as he stared at the strange book that apparently had a mind of its own.

Now that it was open, he might as well look inside. He's never seen this book before, and he knows all the books in their library. He grabbed the cover of the book and opened it slowly. His eyes widen at what he saw when he opened it. The book was nothing but a stack of cards, the pages in the book really only being a case to hold them. There was also a long paragraph written on the back of the cover.

"No way…this is…"

He picked up one of the cards which were laying face down.

"…The symbol from my dream," He turned the card over. "And these are the cards I saw,"

He looked down at the name the card had at the bottom.

"…The Windy?"

Unknown to him, an air current appeared at his feet on the ground in a circular motion.

"Windy….wonder what this is for."

Then the card in his hands glowed suddenly and a glowing symbol bathed in gold light appeared below him. His eyes widen in shock then closed them quickly as a gust of wind suddenly blew around him, blowing the rest of the cards sitting in the book right out until none but the one in his hand were left. When the strong wind ended, Tyler opened his eyes and noticed all the cards in the book were gone. He sunk down to the ground, now sitting and sat the book face down in front of him before letting out a long sigh. But that was short lived when the book reacted again. It glowed brightly like it did the first time, but this time it didn't stop there, something came out of the book this time. A small, yellow, winged creature rose up out of the book's cover and continued to rise in the air till it was at eye level. It opened its eyes and stared at Tyler for a couple seconds, then….

"Howdy, howdy, howdy!" The yellow creature said cheerfully.

Tyler's jaw dropped. _'No way! That's the same creature I saw in my dream!'_

"Thank you so much for waking me up there, kid. I have been stuffed in that book for like, ever." The winged creature continued in relief.

"You…you can talk?" Tyler said doumbfounded.

The small creature tilted its cute little head in confusion. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, uh….you kind'a look like a stuffed animal."

That seemed to offend the creature. "I what?!"

The creature huffed and crossed his arms. "For your information, kid, I am no toy. I am Keroberos, guardian beast of the seal of the Clow book."

"A guardian beast?" He mused trying to make sense of all this.

"That's right. You can call me Kero. What's your name, kid?"

"T-Tyler."

Keroberos had used his powers on the book to prop it up and open it.

"Well, Tyler, you see, I keep the Clow cards out of trouble, see?" He continued. But unknown to him, there were no cards there. He soon noticed this. He looked over to the cards that usually rested in the Clow book and freaked out when he saw they were no longer there.

"Waaaaah!" Kero shouted in horror. He frantically looked inside the book as if the cards were hiding in the case.

"My Clow cards! Where are my Clow cards!? No, my precious cards!"

Tyler raised a brow then looked down at the card he still had left in his hand.

"Clow cards…you mean this?" He held up the card in his hand to Kero, hoping that would calm him down. Once Kero saw the card, he perked up in happiness once again.

"Oh, yes, the Windy card!" Kero took the card in his hands and laid it on the ground in front of himself.

"Thank you! So…uh…where's the rest?" Kero asked the boy.

Tyler looked nervous at that question. "Uuuuh…well…I said the name of that card…"

"Yeah…" Kero confirmed excitedly, thinking the cards were in a neat little stack nearby and that this kid could give them back to him right then and there.

"…And then a huge wind came…"

"Yeah, yeah-yeah…" Kero said again, urging him to hurry it along.

"And that caused them to…blow away." Tyler finished nervously, hoping Kero wouldn't freak out like before. Kero didn't say anything for a few seconds, he just stared at Tyler. But a minute later….

"…What?!"

Well, so much for not freaking out.

* * *

Tyler was now back in his room with the addition of Kero and the Clow book. Tyler was back on his bed reading his assignment while Kero was over on his desk that was against the wall and was trying to sense the rest of the Clow cards' location. Kero was outlined in a gold light, hovering over the Clow book that laid on the desk as he searched. Tyler looked over at him.

"Any luck?" He asked the baby lion-like creature.

The light outlining Kero faded away and he floated gracefully down to sit on the Clow book in disappointment.

"Not a thing. I have no idea where they could be," said the guardian.

Tyler felt kind'a bad. It was his fault, after all. _'I can't believe the stuffed animal looking creature is actually real and not just in my dreams. My friends would never believe this. They'd think that I was joking around.'_

"This book I was guarding had Clow cards inside it." Kero continued.

That snapped Tyler out of his thoughts and had his attention turn back to Kero. "Clow cards?" He asked, not sure what the big deal was. They were just collectable cards, right?

"Dangerous forces,"

'_Oh…not just collectables, then.'_

"And now that the seal has been broken, there's no telling what they'll do."

What they'll do? They can do things? Tyler wasn't following. "What do you mean?"

"The Clow cards were created by a very powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed. Each Clow card has its own character and special powers. They were designed to be free, but the cards grew so strong and willful that they couldn't be controlled, so Clow Reed created a book called The Clow to keep the cards in with a protective seal on the cover. I, Keroberos, am the guardian beast of that seal and was created by Clow Reed himself to make sure the cards don't get into any trouble or fall into the wrong hands."

Now Tyler understood. At least…he understood the purpose of the book and the cards, and why Kero exists, but…

"Wait…did you say sorcerer…like… as in magic?"

Kero nodded. "Yep."

Now that blew Tyler's mind. "No way…magic actually exists?"

Kero looked over at him. "Well, of course. How would you have opened the book and woken me up if magic didn't exist?"

Okay…Tyler was officially confused. "Whoa, hold on. _I_ opened the book?"

It was Kero's turn to be confused. "Yeah….you really didn't know?"

Tyler shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "No, I thought the book was doing it. How could I…?"

Then Kero got it. "Oh~….now I get it, you haven't discovered your powers yet, have you?"

Tyler frowned. "Powers? What powers?"

Kero flew over to him and sat in front of him on the bed. "You, Tyler, are a sorcerer, or more commonly known as a witch."

Tyler's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He was purely baffled into speechlessness. Him? A witch?

"A witch? B-b-but how…how is that possible? I've never been told that ever or experienced anything of it."

Kero looked thoughtful at that and tried to explain for the young witch.

"A Witches' powers don't activate until they've matured, so no magical activity from you will be experienced until you've reached the proper age. The 'how' is from your family line. So someone in your family had to of had magic in order for you to inherit them. As for not being told…well…I'm guessing your family was wanting to protect you from the things that come with magic."

Tyler was really wanting to know what that was. He was a little upset with his family for keeping such an important thing from him.

"Which is?" He asked Kero in deep curiosity.

Kero gazed at him in silence for a second before replying. "Danger."

Realization gradually made it to Tyler. After Kero said that, now he understands why his family kept it from him. Understanding this now, he wasn't so upset as he just was.

'_So they really were protecting me.'_

Tyler took a deep breath and focused on what Kero was talking about before. "So…these Clow cards…they sound pretty dangerous."

"Mmhmm," Kero hummed in agreement. "That's why it's so important to get them back," Kero then pointed at Tyler.

"And…you're gonna help me."

Tyler froze at that. _'Eeeh…what?' _"Me?" Tyler asked in disbelief and confusion.

Kero crossed his arms in triumph. "Yep."

Tyler blinked. "B-but…why me?"

"Because…you're the one who activated the Windy card and freed them in the first place." Kero stated matter-of-factly.

Tyler sheepishly closed his eyes in disappointment at that, feeling stupid that he actually was the cause of this horrendous event.

"Yeah…I know. But as you found out, I had no idea what I was doing, or that I was even doing anything. Plus, since you're the guardian of them, shouldn't you have stopped me before I even touched the cards?" He asked in confusion, not understanding how all this adds up to now.

Kero looked embarrassed at that. "Uh-yeah, I know…I…well, just took a little nap."

Tyler lifted a brow. "For how long?"

"For thirty years or so…" Kero looked nervous under Tyler's disbelieving gaze. Then Kero cracked. "I never said being a guardian was easy!" He exclaimed. "But if you were able to open the Clow book's seal, then you must have very strong magical powers." He stated.

Tyler tried to take that last part in. He couldn't believe it. "Whoa…not only do I have powers but they're strong, too?" Tyler smiled at that.

"Now, that is just way beyond cool." Tyler decided.

"Yep," Kero said in a smile. "Now, stand up and go over there." He stated as he pointed near the center of Tyler's room.

Tyler stared at him. "Why?"

"You'll find out." The guardian said before flying back over to Tyler's desk and sat back down on the Clow book and waited. Tyler didn't know what to think about this but he complied, trusting the lion, and stood in front of his desk near the center of his room, facing Kero.

"Alright, now we can start." Kero mused.

'_Start what?' _Tyler thought.

Then Kero once again outlined himself in gold light. A glowing light started coming from the ground near Tyler's feet, so he looked down. When he looked down he noticed that symbol from his dream was now surrounding him. Kero then began speaking again but not to him this time.

"Key to the seal, this boy will carry out the sacred promise," At this, a small ball of light came out of the lock of the seal on the Clow book and flew over to Tyler to float in front of him.

"His name is Tyler. I command you to bestow him with your magical powers. Release the power!" Kero continued.

After Kero's last three words, the ball of light in front of Tyler suddenly grew brighter and completely shrouded his room in bright light. This caused Tyler to shield his eyes from the intense brightness, making it hard to keep his eyes on what was going on.

"Tyler, take the staff!" Kero called.

Tyler looked in front of him to see a very interesting red, white, gold, and blue staff with what looked like wings attached to the head of it. He did as Kero instructed and reached out to grab it. Once he did that, the staff grew a bit longer and the light diminished.

Kero smiled happily. "Alright! I Keroberos, name Tyler Cardcaptor!"

* * *

End chap.1

That's it so far. Tell me what you think. I enjoy knowing others' views, especially if it's about something of mine. Next chapter Tyler will have to capture the Fly card and experience magic for the first time. See ya there! And thank you for reading. ^ - '


	2. Capturing Begins with Wings

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 2: Capturing Begins with Wings

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kero smiled happily. "Alright! I Keroberos, name Tyler Cardcaptor!" He stated enthusiastically.

When Kero was done the symbol went away and Tyler now had a fancy looking staff in his hands. Now that the bright light was gone, he could really focus on what the staff looked like. He couldn't believe it when he actually saw it. This staff was from his dream as well. Now that he thought about it, everything that happened here today was from his dream he had last week. Then a memory of what Sarah said to him earlier that day came back to him.

"_Usually when dreams are reoccurring like that, it means something."_

A slow smile appeared on his face at that memory. _'Oh, Sarah, you genius, genius girl.' _

Tyler focused back on the staff and what Kero just said, and Tyler looked a bit lost in response. He looked up at Kero.

"I…what? What just happened?" Tyler asked feeling confused.

"You are now a Cardcaptor!" Kero stated happily.

"A card…captor? Is that supposed to mean a capturer of cards?"

Kero nodded. "Righto, kid. You use that handy wand there called the sealing wand to capture the Clow cards and revert them back to their card forms."

"Hmm, alright, I guess I understand. Do I really have to capture every single one?"

"Yep. Of course…you won't be in it alone. You have me…my powers may not be in tip-top shape, but I still can use them, they're just a weakened version."

Tyler looked surprised to hear that. "You have powers, too?"

Kero smiled in pride. "Oh yeah, but they aren't as strong in this form as they are in my true form. You see, this isn't what I actually look like."

Tyler blinked, that caught him by surprise. "It isn't?"

"Nope, I'm actually quite big, about to the chest if I was in front of you in that form."

Tyler was amazed. "Wow…so," Tyler looked him over. "Why don't you look like that now?"

"That's 'cause we don't have two certain cards; the Firey and the Earthy, the two of four of the basic elements. When we get those back, then I can be in my true form again."

Tyler nodded in understanding and sat back on his bed. "How many cards are there exactly?"

"Fifty-two." The guardian said nonchalantly.

Tyler froze then blinked in disbelief. "F-fifty-two!?" If that didn't overwhelm him, nothing can. "No." He decided firmly.

Kero looked over at him. "Hmm?"

"There is no way I'm going after _fifty-two_ individual cards. Do you know how long that will take?" Tyler had no idea how Kero expected him to do this.

"There's no telling how long it will take. It depends how often we find them; how many we find at one time." Kero then had an ominous look come over his features. "If you don't seal them, no one will be able to control them, and they will continue to cause trouble, especially the element cards. If they go on uncontrolled, they will eventually turn earth to ruins and people will die."

Tyler's eyes widen in shock. _'The Clow cards are capable of that much? Incredible…I can't just back out now, not if innocent lives and the fate of the planet is at stake. I have to do it. Who knows, it might actually become fun.'_

Tyler exhaled and gazed over at Kero. "In that case…I'll do it." Tyler sent him a comforting smile.

Kero smiled back. "Good. It won't be all that bad with you to keep everything in order, you'll see."

Tyler hummed his agreement and that was the end of that. Kero taught him how to change the sealing wand in to a small key form and told him to always keep it with him no matter where he goes. So Tyler decided to attach it to a piece of string he had and turned the Clow key into a necklace. That will surely keep it with him everywhere he goes. He now hides it under his shirt to keep it from being out in the open. Kero also taught him a spell that reverts the Clow key back to its wand form before Tyler decided to finish his reading assignment in his history book. After Tyler's dad came home and they all ate dinner – Kero staying upstairs – Tyler visited with his parents before going back upstairs to check on Kero.

"You doin' okay up here?" Tyler asked Kero as he walked in to his room.

Kero was to the right of the room enthusiastically playing a game on his Xbox where the T.V sat on the wall, the same wall the door was in.

"Yeah, doin' great!" Kero answered as he rapidly pushed the buttons of the game controller to his character that was fighting a creature.

"Yeah! Take that, plant monster!" Kero cheered when he won the fight seconds later.

Tyler looked at him in wonder and walked around to face the television to see what Kero was playing. He raised a brow, surprised a magical creature like Kero would be into videogames.

"Final Fantasy?" He said incredulously.

Kero smiled proudly. "Of course, how else am I going to keep my strength up?"

Tyler blew out a short laugh at such an unexpected surprise and shook his head before going back downstairs to help his mom out with the dinner plans for tomorrow. When night came around, the clock hitting eleven, Tyler was in his bathroom which was at the end of the hall upstairs. He was doing his nightly routine, getting ready for sleep, he was the last one to go to bed tonight. Just when he was about to wash his face, Kero came flying in, in a rush and appeared in front of him to his left.

"Hey, kid, you might not want to go to bed yet."

Tyler frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"You might want to take a look outside. Looks like your card capturing starts tonight." said Kero pleased they were gonna get a card back so quickly after they had been released.

Tyler looked surprised by that. "What?" He quickly exited the bathroom and went back to his room, kneeled on the bench that jutted from the right wall, and looked out the rectangular window behind it. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. A huge white bird was flying around a couple yards away and was kicking up strong winds that seemed pretty much equal to a hurricane. Tyler blinked in awe and disbelief at what he was witnessing, amazed that it was actually not a figment of his imagination in a dream; that it was actually real.

"Whoa…incredible. Is that…?"

"A Clow card," Kero stated as he landed next to him on top of one of the many pillows lining the bench.

"And from the look of it, I'd say it's the Fly card." The guardian continued.

Tyler nodded as he looked at the giant, overgrown bird. "So we're going after it."

"That's right. As long as you remember what I told you about using the sealing wand, everything will be okay."

Tyler exhaled from his mouth and gained a look of determination in his eyes.

"Alright…let's capture this thing."

After that was said, Tyler packed the Windy card in his pocket once Kero told him he'd need it, grabbed his car keys, and quietly made it outside through the front door to climb in his car, Kero perched at the top of Tyler's seat next to his head. Tyler drove to where the Fly card was, getting near the area it was in before parking to the side of the road to pursue it on foot. The Fly was near town, thankfully no one was around outside due to it being so late. When Tyler and Kero got out of Tyler's car, Kero flew in front of him.

"Now would be a good time to have the sealing wand out." He advised.

Tyler nodded and slipped his hand under the neckline of his shirt to take the Clow key out and slipped it off over his head and held it out in his open hand in front of him and said the spell Kero taught him to unleash the wand.

"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!"

Tyler now had the sealing wand in hand. He and Kero then went down the street over to the Fly who was now standing on the ground. Winds were intense once they got near it; they had to use more force in going forward so as to not fall back. The Fly took notice of their presence and lifted up its wings to bring them down again in their direction, blasting a strong current of wind at them.

Tyler's eyes widen. He quickly lifted his arms up and crossed them in front of his face to shield himself from the wind. The force of it made Tyler rapidly slide backwards a few feet from the card. It blew Kero back as well, making him flail in the air. Once Kero regained his balance, he flew back to Tyler's side. Tyler was panting from the strength he had to use to stay on his feet.

"You alright there, Cardcaptor?" Kero asked him.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that."

Kero hummed in response and looked at the Fly card.

"Clow cards are never easy to capture. Never let your guard down when around an untamed one," Kero looked back over to Tyler.

"So you ready, Cardcaptor?" said Kero.

"Yeah."

"Alright, the Fly card has already revealed its true form; you should be able to use the Windy card to capture it."

"Okay."

Tyler got out the Windy from his pocket before the Fly cam rushing at him, making him have to run, Kero following him closely. Tyler made a quick turn to the right in an ally, causing the Fly card to lose him. Tyler came back out when the Fly passed the Ally he was in and threw the Windy card out in front of him, lifted the wand up in an arch and swung it down on the Windy while saying a spell.

"Windy, form a chain to tie up the Fly's wings, release and dispel!"

The Clow symbol appeared around him on the ground and the used card glowed, a long haired woman spirit lifted out of the card and wrapped around the Fly, immobilizing it from flying away and making it stay on the ground, causing it to struggle to break free.

Kero smiled at Tyler's first success of a capture. "Alright, Tyler, now seal it."

Tyler did so by saying the sealing spell. "Fly card, return to your power confined!"

He then swung the wand up over his head and back down in front of him, causing a new card to form. The Fly got sucked in the newly formed card, and when it was fully sealed within its card form, it along with the Windy card flew over to Tyler for him to grab. Tyler looked at the new card curiously and smiled.

"I did it." He stated happily, proud with himself.

"You sure did. That was pretty good for your first capture,"

Tyler smiled at him in content at the compliment then looked back down at the Fly card. He already put the Windy card back in his pocket, so he now only had the Fly in his hand. Kero flew closer to him also now looking down at the Fly.

"Want to see what it does?" Kero asked him with a smile.

Tyler looked up at him in surprise. That was exactly what he was thinking about. "I can use it now? What will happen?"

"Touch the head of your wand to it and find out." Kero stated in a knowing smile.

Tyler looked back down at the card and threw it in front of him and swung the wand up then down on the card to activate it. The card glowed then suddenly the bird spirit went inside the wand. The small fake wings on the head of the wand grew into real ones and were as long and expansive as the Fly's wings are.

"Wow!" Tyler exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

Kero smiled. "Now, hop on."

Tyler looked up at him with an excited grin. "Don't tell me I can actually fly on this,"

Kero just smiled at him knowingly.

Tyler was ecstatic at Kero's silent reply. "Oh, no way!"

Tyler eagerly got on the wand, and then to his joy, the wings on the wand began to flap and lifted him up in the air, now in flight. Kero flew beside him as he laughed in pure happiness at actually being able to have the ability everyone wishes to have; flight. Tyler looked down at his sleeping town of Ipswich and couldn't believe how beautiful his town looked at night from way up high like this.

"This is so amazing!" Tyler said with glee.

"Yeah, flying is fun and relaxing, isn't it?" said Kero as he flew beside him and admired the view beneath them.

Tyler hummed in agreement then he got a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Kero." He said softly.

Kero gazed at him flattered but confused as to why he's thanking him.

"For what?"

Tyler smiled gratefully at him. "For making it to my library, giving me this, and telling me what I really am and what I've been missing. If it weren't for you, I would still be thinking that I'm an average person and not even know I have magic secretly locked up in me, so thank you."

Kero was overwhelmed with emotion and smiled. "You're welcome, Tyler. And thank you for agreeing to assist me in getting the cards back and trusting me. You're a pretty okay kid."

Tyler smiled at that as they continued to fly over Ipswich. Now that Tyler knows who he really is and what he needs to do, his days will be more than just swim club, homework, and friend hangouts. Now his days will literally be filled with magic. And nothing can beat that.

* * *

End chap. 2

That's it for this chapter. I hope it was good for you all. Not much happened in this chapter but I make up for it in the next chapter to come. In chapter 3, Tyler tells Sarah his secret and he along with Sarah go up against the Shadow card in the dead of night at Spenser high. Things are going to get interesting from here. And if you're wondering when Reid appears, he will be in chapter 4.


	3. Shadows in the Night

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 3: Shadows in the Night

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning Tyler was getting ready for school, Kero watching him from Tyler's bed as he went all over the room gathering things he needed.

"History book, erasers, pencils, keys…" Tyler checked as he made sure he had everything.

He felt his uniform at the center of his chest to make sure he had the Clow key underneath, which he did, so he was now officially set.

"Okay, I'm leaving, Kero." The teen witch informed as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and held it there.

"Alright, I'll be right here when you come back." Kero replied.

"Oh, and make sure you don't leave this room until everyone's gone. You'll freak them out." He stated.

"Sure, sure, see ya!"

Tyler checked the clock and noticed he was running smoothly on time as always. Just before he left, Kero stealthily sneaked into a pocket of Tyler's backpack as he was busy looking at the clock, Tyler not even noticing.

"By mom, by dad!" He called as he opened the front door to leave the house.

"By, dear!" Replied his mother.

"Have a good day at school!" His father called before Tyler left.

He got in his black hummer, putting his backpack in the backseat, and then started the drive to Spenser.

* * *

Tyler was now entering his first class of the school day, English. He walked up the stairs and sat in his assigned seat in the forest green colored couch-like benches that came in three rows of four, sectioned to the left, middle, and right of the room, stairs being in between each row. All their classes were like this, it being a fancy private school and all. Tyler was the first to show up for class today, so he crossed his arms and laid them on the back of the seat of the row in front of him and laid his head on them then closed his eyes to enjoy the silence. A few minutes later, Sarah walked in and noticed Tyler was here early as well, which made her smile. She walked over to him, knowing he probably didn't know it was her that walked in since his eyes were closed, so she sat down in front of him in her assigned seat and touched his arm gently to wake him.

"Hey, Ty." She said softly.

Tyler opened his eyes gradually and noticed Sarah was in the room with him. He blinked the sudden heaviness from his eyes and smiled warmly at his best friend.

"Oh, hey." He replied to her greeting.

Sarah gave a knowing smile. "Tired?"

Tyler nodded, not noticing the slight knowing tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't realize how tired I was till I laid my head down."

Sarah looked at him seeming to have a certain look in her eyes that held a sense of wonder.

"Hmm…long day yesterday then, huh?"

Tyler smiled at the memory of the events of yesterday. "You could say that."

"Well, if you're awake enough, I have something to show you." She said as she dug in her purse for something.

"Okay." He replied with curious eyes, watching Sarah dig in her purse to see what she would drag out to show him. She took out her camera and turned it on to scroll for what she wanted to show.

"I took a really nice picture last night. When I put it in my laptop to edit, I noticed something extra in the picture that I didn't notice at the time of taking it. I want you to see it."

Tyler was interested in seeing this mystery image of Sarah's. She was a great photographer, so you can always count on seeing interesting pictures from here. When Sarah got the picture on screen, she turned her camera over so that the viewing screen was facing Tyler. Tyler leaned closer to get a good look at what was in the picture. It was of the night sky; billions of beautiful shimmering stars, the crescent moon, and….he suddenly froze.

"Uh…." He said doumbfounded when he recognized what else was in the photo of the night sky with the moon and stars.

"Here's the magnified version." She stated as she pressed a button to scroll to the next photo of the same thing, just a closer and clearer picture of the small thing in the sky.

It was him….him flying on the sealing wand along with Kero flying next to him. She had a crystal clear picture of it. Tyler was slightly panicking inside. He gasped at the realization that he couldn't deny that it was him. He has been officially exposed. At the sound of Tyler's gasp, Kero suddenly popped out of Tyler's backpack that sat on the floor at his feet behind Sarah's seat, and floated between Tyler and Sarah right in the open.

"What's happening, Tyler!? Okay, Clow cards, put'em up! Where are you hiding!?" Kero shouted rapidly to the 'supposed' Clow card around them.

Tyler gasped again in dread and quickly scolded the guardian beast. "Kero!" He whisper-shouted as he gave a displeased gaze at him.

Kero looked around him and instantly noticed he had made a big mistake. He hunched in dismay. "Whoops." Kero softly said, feeling bad that he screwed-up.

Sarah focused her eyes on the little winged creature before them and then looked back at the picture she took, and a spark of realization came to her. Her eyes widened and she softly gasped.

"Wait….it's you! You're the same creature from the picture."

Kero gave a nervous laugh and Tyler sighed. _'Great...I've got a lot of explaining to do at lunch.'_ Thought Tyler.

* * *

Now lunch time, Tyler and Sarah decided to sit outside in a secluded area to discuss what happened this morning. Kero was out in the open, sitting on the ground next to Tyler since no one was around.

"Sorry I blew my cover. I'm a little rusty." Kero amended.

"Why did you follow me?" Tyler asked.

Kero looked a bit sheepish at that. "Well, to tell you the truth, I just wanted to see what your school was like."

Tyler sighed. "If you wanted to know that, you could've just told me so we could come here when the place _isn't_ crawling with people."

Kero sheepishly rubbed his head. "Yeah, I didn't think of that at the time. It was an impulsive decision."

Tyler looked a bit annoyed with Kero's recklessness. Sarah was just looking between the two in fascination, surprised by the calm and casual interaction between the two as if Kero didn't look like a creature from another world.

"Um…." Sarah said.

Tyler and Kero's attention fully went to Sarah.

"…What's going on here? And who is this?" She asked in confusion and wonder.

Tyler looked at Kero with questioning eyes. He wasn't sure if he should tell the truth. Kero nodded to him giving the okay to tell, so Tyler went ahead and told her everything that happened; from him finding the Clow book, meeting Kero, the Clow cards, and him being a witch. Sarah was amazed at such a discovery. She couldn't believe real magic exists _and_ her best friend being the person to have it. It was incredible.

"That is so wicked!" She replied after everything was explained. Sarah was excited to find these things out and that they were of real magic.

"I know!" Tyler replied excited about it as well.

Sarah had a thought in mind but wasn't sure if now would be the time. "Could I see?" She asked hesitantly.

"See?" Tyler mused, not sure exactly what she means. "You mean magic?" He guessed.

Sarah nodded with an interested smile. "Yeah, if the place isn't to revealing, of course. I would really like to see what you're talking about. It sounds so cool."

Tyler looked unsure. "Uh, well…." He looked over at Kero again, silently asking if he should right now considering anyone could come around and see them at any time what with them being outside during school hours in broad daylight and all.

"Eh, sure, it'll be fine. No one's watching. Go ahead and show her." Kero replied nonchalantly.

Tyler began to stand up and faced Sarah and Kero. "Alright." He replied a bit nervously, he was worried that someone will look over at the wrong time and see but he did want to share this amazing secret with Sarah.

Tyler dug under the collar of his uniform and slipped the Clow key over his head to take it off, then he held it out in his hand and said the spell.

"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!"

The Clow key was now the sealing wand, it floating in the air in front of Tyler, who grasped it in hand. Sarah was completely overjoyed and fascinated by what Tyler just did; her eyes were wide and full of wonder and excitement.

"Oh my god, that is so amazing! So that staff gives you magical powers?" Sarah wondered.

"Well, not exactly. My natural born magic is what gets the sealing wand to respond to me. In order to use the wand, I would need the cards."

Kero flew over to Tyler's bag and reached into one of the pockets to reveal a Clow card, the Fly to be exact.

"Like this one." Kero said to Sarah showing her the card.

Tyler looked surprised to see that a Clow card was in his bag. He didn't bring them with him when he left, so that means Kero must've put it in with him when he sneaked in his bag.

"Oh, so these are the Clow cards." Sarah stated as she looked over the card, picking it up to hold it in her hand.

Kero smiled. "Yep, that's it. Touch the wand to these here and the picture you see there will come to life. That's where the real excitement begins.

"Wow…." She said softly in awe while looking down at the card.

While they were having lunch, unknown to any of them, a Clow card was sneaking around campus hiding well within students' shadows unseen.

* * *

The following day, Tyler was parking his hummer in the school parking lot and began to walk to the school entrance, Kero staying at home this time. When he opened the entrance doors and was inside the front hall, however, he stopped walking suddenly and froze in shock at the site of a large group of students all gathered near the entrance.

They were all facing to the left, looking at something down the hall. Tyler spotted Caleb, Sarah, and Pogue near him in the crowd of students and walked over to them to see what was up.

"Guys…?" Tyler stated to announce his presence to his friends. His three friends looked over at him.

"Oh, hi, Ty." Pogue greeted.

Tyler gazed at the many students gathered in the front hall, all of them whispering and conversing about what they were looking at down the hall. Some looked in horror, some in casual confusion, and some even in joy for those who didn't like school or a certain teacher.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked his friends in concern and confusion.

"Come look." Caleb stated with a gesture of his head to tell Tyler to follow him in the direction of the chaos, Pogue and Sarah following them as well so as to not lose them in the crowd.

They made their way through the sea of people to get near the front, and once they got there, Tyler gasped with wide, shocked eyes at what was there. A pile of teacher desks were carelessly thrown in a big pile in the middle of the hallway. Tyler was astounded and perplexed by the sight.

"…W-who did this?" Tyler wondered.

"Who knows," Pogue stated. "Whoever it was, someone had to of pissed them off pretty bad for them to go to that extent." He added, also pretty blown away by the amount of vandalism.

"And it doesn't stop there." Caleb stated in disappointment and concern.

Tyler's eyes widen again in horror. "There's more?"

"Afraid so." Sarah said in displeasure.

"Most of the hallways throughout the school where class rooms are located are all like this." Stated Caleb.

That shocked Tyler even more. "What?" He said softly with dread in his voice.

Pogue nodded sadly. "Yeah, the library, too; all the books are off the shelves and in reckless piles on the floor."

Tyler blinked in dismay. _'Who would do this?'_ He thought. "That's terrible. Do the teachers know, the provost?"

"Oh yeah, they know. They're pretty upset." said Caleb.

"_Attention students. Due to the destruction through the school, there will be no classes today. Again, no classes will be in session today. You may all go home. Classes will be back in session tomorrow." _

The provost of the school, Mr. Higgins, announced over the intercom.

Tyler sighed. He felt relieved that they would have an extra day off from school but he was also disappointed at the same time because, unlike most students, he actually enjoys school. Most of the students that were gathered in the front hall cheered at not having school today.

"Well, I guess it's back home for us." Sarah mused.

"Hey, Ty, wanna hang later with Pogue and I?" Caleb asked.

Tyler smiled at him. "Sure."

After that, Caleb and Pogue said their goodbyes before walking to their vehicles. Sarah walked with Tyler to his vehicle, talking the whole way.

"Talk about crazy." Sarah stated. They were talking about what happened at Spenser.

Tyler huffed out a breath from his mouth. "No kidding."

They were now at Tyler's black hummer. They decided to talk a little more, though, before going home.

"Hey, I've been thinking," Sarah began in thought. "Kero said that Clow cards like to cause mischief when not controlled, right?"

"Yeah." He replied wondering where she was going with that.

"And they're on the loose hiding practically anywhere and causing trouble." Sarah continued to venture.

"Yeah…" Tyler confirmed absent-mindedly, just before thinking over what she said. And then thinking about what happened to the school. Then it clicked. Tyler looked over at Sarah in surprise.

"…You don't mean…it could've been a Clow card?" Tyler posed.

Sarah nodded. "Mmhmm, there's a good chance it might be. From what you guys told me yesterday, these cards are pretty sneaky and are experts at hiding and causing trouble."

"…Yeah…you might be right. I'll ask Kero about it."

Sarah smiled. "Alright, tell me what he says. I'm curious to know if it actually is one."

Tyler smiled. "Okay, I will."

* * *

Tyler was currently in his room sitting on the bench, his back against the blue and gray pillows that lined the back of it. He looked at Kero as the guardian sat on the board of his bedframe at the foot of his bed positioned right in front of Tyler and thought about what Tyler told him. He had just told Kero of Sarah's suspicions and now was waiting on an answer from the guardian.

"Hmmm," Kero hummed in deep thought. "It does sound awfully like what a Clow card would do. Your friend may be right…there's one way to find out for sure."

Tyler perked in interest. "What's that?"

"Investigating the scene of the crime when it's most likely active…..at night."

Tyler wasn't expecting that. "We're going to the school at night?"

Kero nodded with a content smile. "Yep, some cards don't do their thing till after dark. Make sure you're ready by tonight. We might have another Clow card in our reach."

Tyler hummed in agreement, then decided to call Sarah and tell her what they decided on.

"_Hi, Tyler. What'd Kero say?__" _ Sarah said through the line of Tyler's cellphone.

"He said we'll find out if it's a Clow card by investigating the school tonight." Tyler informed while sitting on the bench now facing the window behind it.

Sarah was deeply interested at hearing this. _"__Ooh, what an adventure! Spenser at night? That sounds like something from those ghost adventure shows or those creepy horror films where kids search through a monster infested school.__"_

Tyler shivered at the thought of those things happening while he and Kero search the school in the dead of night. It freaked him out. He gets scared over horrific things like that pretty easily. He doesn't get too badly scared if it was just a movie and it being all fake, though; he just gets spooked by that. But when it comes to the real thing? Uh, hell no, he's scared out of his mind and will run to the safest place there is as quick as possible.

"Uh, Sarah, you're kind'a freakin' me out here."

Sarah giggled. _"__Oh, sorry. Anyway…..can I….well…__" _She hesitated a bit in her question.

Her hesitation peaked his interest. "What?"

"…_Can I come with you?__"_ She asked a bit unsure if she was wrong in asking that.

Tyler blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to want to go to something like this. "You want to come?"

Sarah smiled . _"__Yeah, I want to see you in action and see these cards do those things Kero talked about. It all sounds so exciting, way more exciting than sitting here at home doing the same old mundane things. So can I come along?__"_

Tyler thought she had a good point. Who would go with the same old boring events day to day over unique, action-packed, and exciting events the average person doesn't get to experience day to day? If one could choose, people would most likely go for the unique and exciting events. So he made his decision.

"Yeah, you can come."

Sarah was growing doubtful by Tyler's silence, but when he answered positively, she cheered in joy.

"_Yes! Thank you, Tyler, you are the greatest friend ever!__"_

Tyler laughed in amusement at her burst of happiness. "That's why I'm your best friend." He stated matter-of-factly with a content smile.

"_That you are.__" _ She stated in a laugh of amusement at Tyler's confident response.

* * *

A few hours later, now at night fall, we find Tyler, Sarah, and Kero at the entrance gate of Spenser academy, the sealing wand sitting in Tyler's hand at the ready with the two Clow cards, Fly and Windy in his pocket. Kero turned to look at Tyler with a comforting smile.

"Ready?" He asked them.

Tyler and Sarah nodded. "Ready." said Tyler.

Sarah looked at the gate in wonder. "How will we get in? The school is always locked up tight and well guarded."

"No need to worry, you got magic on your side," Kero stated. He then looked next to him at Tyler.

"Tyler, use your powers on the gate…like we practiced." Kero advised.

Tyler nodded and focused on the gate. Sarah was lost on what they were talking about but she stayed silent and just watched. That was the main reason she was here, to watch and experience Tyler's new, exciting life with him. While Tyler was looking at the gate, his eyes suddenly turned fully black. Then the sound of a lock coming undone sounded in the silent night. Sarah was amazed at what she just saw Tyler do. She could have sworn this was right out of a movie. Tyler's eyes went back to normal, then he pushed the gate open a bit to enter. Once they were all on the other side, Tyler shut the gate. They saw how dark and gloomy the school looked at night, it gave off a whole other atmosphere than it did in the day time.

Tyler blinked while looking up at the school. "Creepy." He mumbled.

"Should we start looking outside first, or inside?" Sarah asked.

Tyler, nor Kero got to answer her due to Tyler suddenly looking to the east of them in suspicion. Kero noticed his reaction and was focused on finding out what was wrong that made him react.

"What is it, Tyler?" Kero asked.

Tyler looked back at them. "I thought I heard something."

Kero paused and focused on their surroundings. After doing that, he picked up on something.

"There is definitely a Clow card nearby." Kero informed.

Sarah was content that she guessed right. "I knew it!"

Then this time everyone heard something; like as if something was being moved.

"You all heard it that time, right?" Tyler asked his companions. They nodded in confirmation.

They all then started to look east like Tyler was doing earlier, and waited to see if anything unusual would happen. And sure enough, it did. A statue of a person came flying out from the back of the school and rushed right towards them. With looks of surprise, all three of them ran out of the way before the statue could hit them. The statue had thrust down and was stabbed into the ground where the trio once stood. It wasn't over, though. The statue began to rise out of the ground again and floated in the air, getting ready to launch itself at the trio once again. But before it did, Sarah noticed something.

"Hey, look!" She said as she pointed to the ground just beneath the levitating statue.

Tyler and Kero looked where Sarah was pointing and were shocked. It was a shadow of the statue along with an extra shadow. The extra shadow looked like it was of a person holding the statue up but no one except the statue was actually there, which freaked Tyler and Sarah out.

"There's a shadow where there's no body!" Tyler mused in horror.

The extra shadow on the ground then threw the statue at them again, the trio dodging it successfully a second time. Then a bunch of shadows in the shape of people came to gather in one spot in front of the trio.

"The Shadow card is behind this!" Kero called once he saw all the shadows and analyzed its behavior.

Tyler kept his eyes on what he knew now to be the Shadow card as he spoke to Kero."Kero, take Sarah to a safer spot." He advised as he prepared to go up against this card.

"Sure thing, Tyler." Kero then led Sarah further away from the battle and closer to the front of the school.

Tyler quickly got out the Windy card as the Shadow was rapidly accumulating from just shadows on the ground to a physical thing and rushing at him.

Kero smiled, happy Sarah was able to see this. "Here he goes." He told her. Sarah watched eagerly in awe and wonder as she saw all the things that Tyler once drew now come to life before her eyes; the symbol at his feet, the cards, the wand, everything.

'_So I was right, that dream he was having really did mean something. And what an amazing something that is.' _Sarah thought in content.

"Windy card, break the shadows apart, release and dispel!"

By now the Shadow was completely surrounding Tyler and was close to reaching him but Windy came out just in time and cut through the Shadow card's accumulated shadows. The Shadow was determined to win this battle, though, so it got a piece of shadow that had gotten cut off and threw it at Tyler. Tyler gasped and quickly dodged. He then quickly got out the Fly, activated it, and then escaped to the sky on the wand. There was just too many shadows to keep track of.

Kero looked worried. "Oh, this isn't good! The Shadow card has collected all the shadows from around the school. Tyler can't possibly take on all the shadows at once."

Sarah frowned, now growing really worried for her friend. "Isn't there some other way?"

"Well, if the shadows were struck by light, they would disappear. Then Tyler would be able to capture it. Ah, but it won't be light out for hours." Kero said bummed out and conflicted.

Sarah thought for a second. Then she got an idea and smiled. "That's what you think." She said knowingly.

Kero gazed at her in confusion, not understanding what she meant by that. "Huh?"

Sarah just smiled at him. "You'll see."

Sarah then began running towards the front doors of the school. "Tyler! Give me a hand and unlock the main doors of the school for me!"

Tyler looked down at Sarah in wonder. _'What is she planning?' _

Tyler agreed nonetheless and assisted her, his eyes going black a moment before the school's main doors unlocked. Sarah went inside the school once the doors were able to be opened.

"What is that girl up to?" Tyler wondered to himself.

The Shadow was still pursuing Tyler, who was flying around the school trying to keep out of Shadow's reach.

'_How am I supposed to do this? There's too many!' _ He thought in distress.

But then light filled the place suddenly. Tyler looked over at the school in confusion and saw that all the lights of the school were turned on. All that bright light caused all the shadows to disappear causing relief within Tyler. He sighed at finally being able to rest a bit from all the constant moving around the Shadow card was making him do. He then flew over closer to the school, wondering how the lights turned on.

"Tyler!"

Tyler looked over in the direction he heard Kero's voice come from and noticed he along with Sarah was looking out of a window of the school's second floor. Tyler flew over to them and levitated near the open window they were in.

"What happened to the shadows?" Tyler asked them.

"They all disappeared when the light struck them." Kero answered happily.

"We couldn't get the sun to come up but even I can turn the light on. How's that for a bright idea?" Sarah stated proud of herself that she was able to help out.

Tyler giggled in amusement at Sarah's last statement and smiled proudly at his best friend. "Brilliant thinking, Sarah." He congratulated.

Kero was about to as well but stopped when he noticed Shadow's true form walking away. "Tyler, there's the Shadow spirit." Kero pointed out.

Tyler turned his head and noticed a dark figure in a cloak that was walking away from the school. Tyler took an intake of breath and let it out calmly.

"Alright, time to end this." Tyler mused before he flew over to where the Shadow was.

The Shadow stopped walking and turned around when it noticed it was being followed. It then stretched out its cloak where its arms were supposed to be located and tried to knock Tyler off his wand but it failed in doing so. Tyler dodged everything it threw at him. Then a spark of determination shined in Tyler's eyes as he successfully advanced on the Shadow and landed right in front of it and got the Windy card out again.

"Windy, become a chain and tie shadow up!" Tyler commanded.

It did just that. The Shadow card was now wrapped up by Windy and couldn't move. Tyler then took his chance.

"I command you to return to your power confined, Shadow card!"

The Shadow was then sucked in the newly formed card at the head of Tyler's wand and was sealed within it, the card then flew over to Tyler's hand, the capture officially over. Kero and Sarah were now back outside and were running over to Tyler happily.

"Whoohoo! Yeah! You did it, Tyler! Way to go!" Kero cheered enthusiastically.

"That was amazing!" Sarah said also in enthusiasm.

Tyler smiled at them. "Thanks, but we all did it. If it weren't for your knowledge, Kero, and your quick thinking, Sarah, I would've never been able to capture it, so thanks."

Sarah hugged him. "You can thank me by allowing me to join you on your captures. What do ya say?"

Tyler gazed at her in surprise. "You want to? Really?"

"Yeah! This is the most fun I've had ever in my life. Plus I want to make sure you don't get into too much danger doing this. What better way than tagging along with you?"

Tyler smiled at that. It was nice having Sarah with him. "Okay."

Sarah squealed in joy and hugged Tyler again, Tyler laughing at how excited Sarah can get at times and returned the hug. After that, they talked and laughed on their way home that night, Tyler bringing home another addition to the little deck of Clow cards he had, having three in his possession now.

* * *

When Tyler made it home and was laying in his bed that night – Kero sleeping next to his pillow on the bed – he had one last thought before he drifted in to sleep.

'_These days are going to get more interesting from now on.'_

* * *

End chap. 3

How exciting was that, huh? Ah, that was fun to write. I love high energy battle scenes, don't you? As always, tell me what you think of this and if the story is interesting to you. I'd like to know if anyone is enjoying it. In the next chapter, Tyler has more strange dreams. And the focus of those strange dreams appear at Spenser. It's Reid! Finally Reid and Tyler will meet, and you know what that means; lovey-dovey times. Enter beautiful romance scenes! * w *


	4. A Thundering Love

Important Note: Hi, my lovely readers! I want to give you a heads up on a few things that are important to understanding this story before you read on. Again, this is crucial information on this story, so if you don't read this first, you will be a bit lost and confused as the story goes on.

So first is Clow cards; I am not going to be showing every card's capture. There is just too many cards, and I don't want this story to be that long. So with that being said, in the story, sometimes Tyler is going to have more cards than you saw him capture. Don't worry, I will always tell you which cards he has that I didn't show him getting, so you understand what he has in his arsenal card wise. That will be listed at the top of the chapters that have that happen. You'll see it if you don't jump straight to the story. The note will say: Cards Skipped That Tyler Has.

Second is Yue; I am not having Yue in this story. That's just simply because I can't find the equivalent of him out of the Covenant characters while also keeping that covenant character's personality the same as it is shown in the movie. I tried thinking of Aaron, but that wouldn't go because he isn't devoted to anyone except probably his parents, so that wouldn't work. And I tried thinking of Chase but he's the same as Aaron, not devoted to anyone. Neither of them would care about Tyler and protect him, so it's just best that we leave Yue out of existence in this story. Sorry Yue lovers :( I love him, too, but it just won't work with this particular story.

Third is the robe that Lee wears when helping capture cards; Reid will not be wearing that. Keep in mind that I'm keeping the Covenant characters' personalities the same. So do you think Reid would want to wear something like that? No, he wouldn't. xD

Fourth is Reid's origin; In Cardcaptors, Lee and his family are from Hong Kong, China. I'm going to change this to fit Reid. It wouldn't make sense if he was from China, so he is going to be from Bolton, England. It would be beneficial if you saw what Bolton looks like. That way you can get a better visual of what the story is talking about when the characters interact with things there. Same goes for Ipswich in Massachusetts.

Cards Skipped That Tyler Has: Watery, Wood, Rain, Jump, Illusion, Silent.

* * *

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 4: A Thundering Love

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''

A week and a half later, we find Tyler in his bed on a Thursday morning dreaming. In his dream, he was back at that radio tower, but this time what was there was different, or rather not a what, but a who that wasn't Tyler. A guy was there, and he seemed to be around his age if not the same age. He was so attractive, too. He had a layered bowl haircut of light blonde and had fair skin along with light blue eyes. He had on black fingerless gloves along with a forest green colored shirt with the long sleeves pushed up his arms to his elbows, and wore jeans.

He had a long, unique sword strapped to his back and was standing on a rooftop of a tall building staring at the scenery in front of him. He looked so mysterious and threatening in that sexy way. Tyler sighed happily in his sleep as he dreamed about the hot, mysterious sword wielder. A couple hours later, though, his delightful dreams of the blonde boy were interrupted by a voice that was starting to be more and more of the norm these days.

"Tyler," Kero called trying to wake the young witch.

"Hey, come on, kiddo! Time to get up." Kero continued to attempt to wake him.

Tyler's alarm went off five minutes ago but Tyler didn't wake up to it this time like he normally does, so Kero had to turn the alarm off for him and was now trying to wake him up himself which was proving to be a bit difficult than he expected.

"Tyler, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up now." Kero said before he laid a small paw on Tyler's arm and gently shook it in a last attempt.

Finally, this time Tyler woke up slowly in a haze. He groaned in displeasure as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Kero, I was having a great dream." He grumbled.

"Well, that 'great dream' is going to cost you a tardy if you don't get movin'." Kero stated as he floated in front of him.

"Hmm?" Tyler looked unknowing of this and looked behind him at his clock and noticed it was 7:20. School starts at 8:00. He began to slightly panic.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late!" He quickly got out of bed and began rushing around to get ready.

Kero crossed his arms and shook his head as he levitated over Tyler's bed. "I told ya." The guardian mused.

Tyler didn't hear him due to him purely focusing on getting ready as fast as possible without coming out sloppy. He put on his uniform then quickly went to the bathroom down the hall to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

He then quickly made it back in his room and made sure he had everything he needed in his backpack before swinging it over his shoulder and grabbing his keys from the shelf behind his bed.

"See ya, Kero!" He called over his shoulder as he exited out of his room and hurried down the stairs to the front door.

Kero watched him go. "See ya later, kid."

* * *

Tyler sunk down in his seat with a relieved sigh. He made it. There was five minutes left until classes start. Sarah was there already in her seat, as well as Celeb, Pogue, and most of the people in their class. Tyler has never been so close to being late. That dream must've really distracted him. Sarah saw Tyler come in later than usual and sink down in his seat like he had been rushing around. She turned around to face him and turned her head slightly to the side in puzzlement at the site.

"Wow, you've never been this late before. What happened?" Sarah asked curiously.

Tyler sighed before making eye contact. "I over slept."

Sarah looked surprised by that. "But you never over sleep on school days."

Tyler seemed a bit frustrated with himself on letting this happen. "I know."

Sarah looked interested to know what caused Tyler to over sleep because of it being so rare.

"So? Something must've happened," She encouraged.

Tyler looked down slightly and blushed. This peaked Sarah's interest more than ever now.

"Oh, you've got to tell me now!" She said with an excited smile at the sight of Tyler's bashfulness.

"…Well…something did happen." He admitted with a soft smile, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Sarah listened intently. "Yeah." She urged.

He looked up at Sarah then back down at the forest green seat in front of him with a bit of hesitation.

"I…had a dream about this guy. He had a big sword strapped to his back, and man, was he hot!" He said very pleased.

"Really? So your dream hunk made you over sleep. Now it makes more sense." She friendly teased with a grin.

"Sarah!" He said in embarrassment, the blush back on his face at full force.

Yeah, in case you didn't notice, Tyler Simms is gay; 100% gay to the core. All his friends, and people that knew him knew this. He was the only one that was gay out of his friends.

Sarah giggled. "Okay, so what does your hot guy look like?"

Tyler got this glossy look in his eyes when talking about the mystery swordsman from his dream.

"Blonde hair in a bowl cut, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore black fingerless gloves, and he had that edgy, bad boy look. He's just…" Tyler sighed in longing. "So dreamy." He drawled pleasantly as he reimagined the cute blonde from the dream.

Sarah giggled at Tyler's floaty, daydreaming state and smiled fondly at him.

"Well, he sounds appealing. I'm not surprised you would go for the edgy, bad boy type. It suits you, actually. I think a guy like that is perfect for you."

Tyler blinked the attractive image of the blonde boy from his mind for a minute and focused on what Sarah just said. He gazed at her in surprise.

"…Really?" He asked.

Tyler had never really told Sarah what kind of guy he's attracted to. Whenever the topic came up, he would just simply state that he wants all the good attributes that stimulate a healthy relationship. He never really went into specifics.

Sarah smiled warmly. "Of course! We all need some comforting in our times of need. And someone like you described sounds more than capable to be able to protect and comfort you. A powerful and confident guy like that being with _you_ who's meek and innocent? That would be just too cute!" Sarah gushed.

Tyler lightly blushed at her enthusiasm about his love life choices. He didn't expect her to have such a strong opinion about it. He lightly smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks…for being understanding. I thought you weren't going to like my choice in guys and tell me to choose a different type."

Sarah blinked in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, because I thought others would think it to be foolish of me to get involved with someone that potentially causes trouble and is irresponsible when I am none of those things, and am completely the opposite to that." He explained.

Sarah had a thoughtful look. "Hmm, well, it depends on how troublesome and irresponsible they are. And it's a known fact that opposites attract _if_ they balance each other. So to me, I believe you and a bad boy can be balanced. It's possible…if they are well-rounded."

Tyler smiled fondly. "Thanks. It's no question who my best friend is."

Sarah smiled proudly. "You know it."

Right then was when the bell rang for first hour classes to start. Everyone settled in their seats and the teacher walked in. Their English teacher looked at all of them.

"Morning everyone. Now, before we start the lesson, we have gained a new addition to our class; a transfer student, Reid Garwin." Their English teacher announced to them.

Sarah turned her head to look behind her at Tyler and signaled him with her hand to lean toward her so she could talk to him quietly without interrupting class. Once Tyler noticed and understood, he leaned toward her to listen to what she had to say.

"Why do you suppose we're getting an exchange student this time of year?" Sarah asked him softly.

She was right. It was a little late to be getting in new students. They were in the last week of October. New students come in around the time of when school starts in August and then through September. It was a bit odd.

Tyler shrugged. "Don't know." He replied softly back.

The teacher looked over at the door. "Come on in, Reid."

When the new kid, Reid, walked in, Tyler's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in pure shock and disbelief when he saw him.

'_Oh. My. God! It's him! The guy from my dream!'_

Sarah took notice that the new kid resembled the visual aspects of what Tyler described to her just minutes ago, but she just figured it as coincidental since the average person often sees people having resemblances to other people naturally, so she didn't think too much on it. Meanwhile, behind her, Tyler was internally freaking out, freaking out in a good way. He actually pinched himself to see if this was one of his dreams of the sexy blonde. He mentally cheered in utter glee when it turned out it was real.

Reid wore their school's uniform of a white collared, button down shirt with the red plaid tie tucked under a dark blue, almost black sweater vest layered with a blazer of the same color, and slacks of the same color. While Reid stood at the front of the room next to the teacher, his eyes scanned the students in the class starting from the left, then slowly over the middle, and then to the right. When his eyes ran over the third row up, on the right side of the room, his eyes stopped. He was looking directly at Tyler, and Tyler was looking at him as well, not taking his eyes off him for a second. A spark seemed to light in Reid's eyes at the site of him. The blonde sent an attractive half grin at him and winked flirtatiously. This made Tyler blush rapidly. Tyler quickly looked down, embarrassed that he got caught staring. His heart sped up within seconds.

'_Oh my-…he's actually_ _flirting with me, and in front of the entire class! Oh, god…that means he's gay! He's gay and likes me! Man, he's even more dreamy in reality.'_ He gushed.

Their teacher looked around the class. "Now, where should we seat you?" Their English teacher's eyes landed on the right side of the room.

"There is enough room next to Simms, you may sit next to him," The teacher then looked over at Tyler. "Mr. Simms, raise your hand so our new student knows where to go."

Tyler almost stopped breathing. Literally, his dream guy is now going to the same school as him, _and _was going to sit next to him. Tyler thankfully still had enough control over his body to scoot over and raise his hand to guide Reid to where he was so he could sit down. Reid walked up the steps and sat down in the spot at the end of the third row of long couch-like seats on the right side of Tyler. Reid had this cool, nonchalant air about him as if he had no worries at all about anything. It sure was admirable…to seem so carefree. Tyler looked at him out the corner of his eyes, captivated by what he thought was impossible. As soon as Reid got settled in his seat, to Tyler's surprise, Reid turned to look directly at him for a second time within only two minutes of being in the class. Reid gave a flirty grin and admired Tyler more thoroughly now that he was closer.

"And who is this delectable beauty?" Reid said softly in a seductively smooth voice.

Tyler looked down at his lap with a blush. This guy seriously was making him melt. He looked back up at him to see him looking at him with intrigued and tender light blue eyes.

"T-Tyler." He slightly stuttered, feeling overwhelmed by such strong flattery at such short notice.

In front of them, Sarah was smiling with joy and amusement. She could hear the quiet exchange of words from the two.

Reid smiled charmingly. "Tyler," He repeated, trying it on his tongue. "Tyler Simms. Hmm…what a fine name," He then held out his hand for shaking.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler, I'm Reid Garwin."

Tyler slowly put his hand in his and they shook hands. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Reid sent a charming smile at him. Tyler smiled back shyly with a light blush, making Reid chuckle. He thought Tyler was adorable.

* * *

At lunch Tyler, Sarah, Caleb, and Pogue sat together outside that day since it was so nice out. Sarah nudged Tyler lightly in the arm with a curious, playful smile.

"So…you and the new kid, huh?"

Tyler looked up at her clueless as to what she was meaning at first. "Hmm?"

"Oh, come on, I heard you two flirting. He's taken a great interest in you. And he hasn't even been here a whole day yet." She said playfully with a smile.

Tyler blushed cutely as he continued to eat.

Pogue smirked. "Yep, he no doubt wants a piece of our baby boy telling by that smile and wink he gave you when he first came in, in first hour." He friendly teased.

Caleb smiled, also joining in. "Forget a piece; he wants the whole baby boy."

Pogue and Sarah chuckled. Tyler smiled in a blush, happy that what they were saying was actually very much true.

"So? What do you think of him?" Sarah asked in interest.

"Do you like him?" Caleb asked right after Sarah.

Tyler looked up at their deeply interested gazes and shyly smiled while looking back down at his lunch.

"Yeah…he's way more captivating than any of the guys here. He's really charming and nice, too."

When Tyler got through speaking, Caleb looked next to him at Pogue.

"Twenty bucks they get together within a week."

Pogue turned to him and narrowed his eyes, always the competitive one. "Deal. Twenty bucks they get together within three days." He countered.

Caleb grinned. "Deal."

Tyler looked at the two incredulously. "Um, hello…I'm right here."

"We know." The two older boys chimed nonchalantly. Sarah giggled at her friends and boyfriend. She always enjoys their comical and playful banter.

Near them, 100yards away in a tree stood Reid with a unique looking board in his hands that was emitting a glowing light in the center. He was facing away from Tyler and his friends, not even knowing they were nearby or even had the same lunch hour. Reid looked around in front of him intently, occasionally looking down at the board he held.

"Where are you?" He mumbled.

He was looking for the person that had the Clow cards. Then suddenly…a thin beam of light burst out of the dome of white light in the center of the board, and went in the direction to the side of him. He looked to the left and followed the beam with his eyes to see what it was pointing to, or rather…who it was pointing to. He blinked in surprise at seeing the beam pointing at the boy he had met and sits next to in first hour English. He hadn't expected it to be him, but he was overjoyed that it was, because that meant they would be spending more time together, and he wouldn't be the only one with magic around here. He made the board disappear with the use of his magic, then looked back over to where Tyler was with his friends and smiled happily.

"Well, Tyler, looks like we'll be seeing each other more than at school."

Reid then jumped down from the tree gracefully and walked further away from Tyler and his group, and walked closer to the school to meet up with some friends he made in his fourth hour.

* * *

At the last bell, signaling school was over for the day; Tyler got his things together and waited patiently for his friends to get ready to go. Tyler had history with all his childhood friends and now had it with Reid as well. Actually, Reid was added to four of his classes; English, swimming, Latin, and history. How could he get so lucky? Ugh, he about died when he saw Reid in their required pool wear, which for the guys, was nothing but short, form-fitting swim trunks. He guessed Reid almost did, too, considering he practically drooled over the sight of Tyler in them and never took his eyes off him until it was his turn to hit the water.

"Hey, Tyler, sorry…I can't walk with you today. My mom's picking me up so we can help out my grandparents with some things." said Sarah as she walked toward him.

Tyler smiled in understanding. "It's fine. Talk to ya later. Say hi to your grandparents for me, kay?"

Tyler was a favorite to Sarah's family, so he was really close to her grandparents.

Sarah smiled back. "Kay, see ya." She said before leaving their history class.

Tyler was about to see if Caleb and Pogue were going to walk toward the student parking lots today but he noticed they were in a deep conversation with their history teacher about something, so he figured he would just have to walk there alone today. So with his backpack fastened on his back, he turned back around towards the door to exit the room, but before he could even walk one step towards it, he saw Reid standing right in front of him, which startled him slightly. He wasn't expecting him to be so close to him right when he turned around.

"Oh…hi, Reid." Tyler greeted in surprise but was happy to see that Reid was still here.

Reid grinned…the grin that turned girls into a squealing, gushing mess and left guys full of envy.

"Hi, Tyler. No one to walk with?"

"No, not today it seems like."

Reid continued to grin that brain-melting grin. "I can walk with you…if you don't mind, that is." He offered kindly.

Tyler smiled brightly and happily agreed. "Yeah, that'd be great!"

Reid was happy at that response. "Perfect."

They then exited their history class together, side by side and walked through the three story school to get to the parking lots outside. While walking through the halls, they started conversing.

"So how long have you lived here in Ipswich?" Reid asked. He wanted to know more about the boy he was so enchanted by.

"All my life."

"Really?" Reid grinned, he had an idea. "Then you wouldn't mind showing me around sometime, would ya? I just got settled in here last night, so I know nothing of the place."

Tyler wasn't expecting him to ask him that and looked really surprised by the offer. He would be alone with him while they went all over town. Tyler loved the sound of that. He was cheering for joy in his mind just at the thought of it possibly happening.

"No, I don't mind at all. I'd be happy to." He said contently.

Reid smiled feeling very pleased he accepted. "Great, we'll set that up sometime later then."

Tyler smiled. "Okay,"

They were now outside walking towards the parking lot that Tyler parked in.

"Where did you transfer from?" Tyler asked him in curiosity.

"England."

Tyler almost stopped walking. He looked over at him incredulously.

"England?" He repeated in great surprise.

Reid chuckled. "Yep."

Tyler was amazed. "As in the UK? That England?"

Reid ginned in amusement at Tyler's disbelief. "Uh-huh."

"B-but…you don't have the accent." He stated in confusion.

Reid smiled knowingly. "That's because my mom is from Boston."

Tyler blinked. "Boston? Here in America?"

"Yeah, I grew up with both American and British accents around me. I lived my life mostly in England but my mom would take me down here often to America to go to Boston so I could see my grandparents and she could see her parents. I guess the American accent stuck more. My dad worked most of the day, so it was mostly just me and my mom. That might have been what did it."

Tyler was impressed with how interesting Reid was. "Wow…that's cool. So why are you in Ipswich? We're quite a few miles from Boston. And I doubt it was just so you could go to Spenser Academy with how many fancy top schools you have in England."

Reid smiled at Tyler's smart assumption. "Beautiful and smart, keep that up and you'll have everyone drooling after you," That got Tyler to blush, making Reid smirk.

"You're right, though, I'm not here for the school," Tyler and Reid were now at Tyler's hummer alone with no one around their area of the parking lot.

"I came here to help." Reid finished vaguely.

Tyler looked at him confused. "To help? What do you mean?"

"With the Clow cards." He said unconcerned that he said it up front.

Tyler's eyes widened. "The…h-how did-"

"I found out you're collecting them earlier today from the Lasin Board; a magic device that detects magical activity."

Tyler was overwhelmed. "So you have magic, too." He stated in surprised realization.

"Yeah, and I know you do, too."

Tyler was surprised but he liked that Reid had powers. It made him feel like he wasn't experiencing this alone. It was quite comforting.

"So you came all the way to America just so you can help with the Clow cards? Why?"

"The Clow cards are extremely tough for one person to handle, some even impossible to do alone. Clow Reed is my ancestor, so I feel great responsibility to protect what was dear to him. So once I heard the Clow cards escaped, I knew I had to do something, so I used the Lasin Board to see if anyone was collecting them and where that person was located if they were. I then got on a plain and came here to find the person collecting the cards. Once I found them, I was going to offer to help in getting the cards back."

Tyler looked at him in amazement. "Whoa, wait! Clow Reed is your ancestor? You're his descendent?"

Reid smiled proudly. "Yep, named after him and everything."

Tyler was mega impressed. "Wow…that's…"

"Incredible? I know. I'm full of incredible things you don't know." He said confidently in a smirk, implying many things by that.

"Mmhmm…" Tyler replied while trying to think of what that meant. He blinked and digressed, though.

"…Well, thank you for coming all this way just to help. I greatly appreciate it." Tyler said feeling extremely grateful.

Reid smiled fondly; he had developed such a soft spot for this boy so quickly. It began with only a single glance at him when he first came in English this morning. Reid reached over for Tyler's hand and gradually brought it up towards his face.

"No, angel, the pleasure's all mine," He then kissed the back of his hand.

Tyler blushed deeply at such a romantic and affectionate action being done to him, _and _by none other than Reid Garwin, the guy he dreamed about.

"I'll let you go on your way. See you tomorrow, Tyler." Reid winked at him after he spoke, and then walked away to his own car.

Tyler rested his weight against the driver's side of his car and sighed happily. He was so falling in love with this guy bad. He turned around and got in his car to drive home. While driving, a large group of really dark clouds blew in over Ipswich, blocking the sun so fast, it was like it wasn't even out this whole time when looking at the sky. Tyler frowned in confusion.

"Huh…that's weird. The forecast said nothing about a storm today." He mumbled as he glanced up at the sky through the windshield.

When the clouds settled over the area, it began to thunder loudly, and lightning flashed across the sky which was literally clear and sunny just a few seconds ago. Another thing that was odd was that there was no water coming from the dark clouds, even with how dark they were. This confused Tyler even more.

'_Now, **that's** weird. Dry thunderstorms don't really happen that much here. It's not even humid out for a dry thunderstorm. So how is it…?'_

Tyler trailed off in his thoughts when he pulled up to the gate of the Simms manor and pushed in the code for the large gate to open, letting him drive down a slim paved trail that led to his house.

When Tyler entered his room, he noticed Kero was asleep near the foot of the bed. He smiled fondly and went to go hang his backpack on his closet door handle like always, and set his keys on the shelf behind his bed. The keys jingling made Kero stir and wake up.

Tyler winced, displeased that he woke his friend up. "Sorry…I was trying to be quiet."

Kero yawned and rubbed one of his eyes. "It's okay, Tyler. I slept a lot before you got here, so I'm not tired anymore."

Tyler kneeled down at the left side of his bed so he was near Kero. "Alright then. Guess what happened to me today at school."

Kero perked in interest. "What?"

Tyler smiled and a spark of excitement lit in his eyes. "We got a new exchange student all the way from England."

"Wow, England, huh?"

"Yeah, and the best part? He has magic, too, and knows about the Clow cards."

Kero put both hands up in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, what!?"

"I know, I was surprised, too. I didn't tell him anything, and neither did Sarah, so it really surprised me when he mentioned them. He says he's a descendent of Clow Reed, and he wants to help in getting the cards back."

Kero looked surprised. "He wants to help?"

Tyler nodded. "Mmhmm, he told me that it's really difficult to handle the Clow cards alone. He also said that some cards are even impossible to get alone. He holds great respect for Clow Reed and his belongings, so he wants to get the cards back into safe hands just as much as you do. So I think he should join us in capturing them."

Kero contemplated this. "Hmm…well, it makes sense that he would know about the Clow cards with him being a descendent of Clow Reed. That would make him a witch, just like you. With knowing that, him wanting to help isn't too much of a surprise."

"Uh-huh, and what better way to get help with getting the Clow cards then a descendent of Clow Reed's?"

Kero paused in thought and then decided. "Alright, you got a point there."

Tyler's eyes lit up with joy. "Yes! So he can join us in collecting the cards?"

"Sure." Kero replied.

Tyler was so happy. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kero smiled in content at seeing Tyler so happy. "Eh, no problem. We could always use more help. The cards can be quite tricky to capture."

"Ugh, yeah, I know." He agreed in a groan while thinking back on his captures of the Shadow, Watery, Jump, Illusion, and Silent cards. Those were a bit difficult for him to figure out.

Tyler's cellphone went off then. He dug it out of his pocket and noticed it was Sarah. He smiled and answered.

"Hey, Sarah."

"_Hey, have you seen the sky lately?__"_

Tyler frowned in thought. "Yeah, I saw that sudden storm blow in on my way home."

"_Well, the news crews are saying that it should be impossible for a dry thunderstorm to form through here this time of year with there being no humidity to fuel it. Tyler, I think you have another card to capture.__"_

Tyler had a feeling that a card was behind this. "I guess I do. I'll meet you in five at Central street & Loneys Lain." He replied with a smile, determination in his eyes.

"_Alright, see ya soon.__" _ She said in anticipation before hanging up.

Tyler put his cell back in his pocket and looked at Kero. "Looks like we got our next card."

Kero's eyes filled with joy at that. "Ye-heah, Alright!"

* * *

Tyler and Sarah along with Kero floating at their side were standing under a group of trees, forming a plan, Tyler's wand in hand at the ready. They drove here, so their cars were parked on the side of the road next to them.

"So this one is Thunder." Tyler mused.

Kero nodded. "Yeah, it uses lightning to attack, so be very careful. The Shadow card should be able to help seal it. You'll have to find a way to get it to its true form, though, first."

"And how would I do that? I don't think I have any cards that can go up against Thunder." Tyler said in concern.

Kero looked conflicted. "You're right, you don't, but you'll have to try or you won't be able to seal it."

Tyler didn't have a clue on how he was going to get Thunder in its true form without a good card to attack it with. He looked worried. Sarah cut in, though, to raise his spirits.

"You'll be able to do it, I know you can." She said with a comforting smile.

Tyler smiled at her in gratitude. "Thanks, Sarah."

Kero also gave a comforting smile to Tyler. "You'll do fine. I'll stay here with Sarah to make sure she stays safe."

Tyler nodded. "Okay,"

He took in a deep breath and got out the Fly card. "Let's do this."

He activated the Fly and got on his staff, then took off to the sky. Sarah looked at Kero.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

Kero answered as he watched Tyler fly off on the staff. "Yeah, he's a smart kid. He'll figure it out somehow."

Sarah looked to the sky where Tyler flew off and smiled. "That he is."

In the sky, Tyler flew on his staff to search for the Thunder and get its attention. But instead, it ended up getting his attention by zapping in a line of lighting right at him. His eyes widened in surprise and he quickly pulled up on the staff to rapidly go up a couple inches higher so Thunder would miss hitting him. The Thunder card rounded behind him and tried to strike from behind. Tyler felt that it was behind him and tried to dodge again, but this time he didn't have to because a sudden burst of Lightning from elsewhere came and struck the Thunder before it even got too close to hitting Tyler. Tyler didn't see it happen but he heard it and looked behind him to see that Thunder was now zipping towards the ground with a different current of lightning zapping around it.

"Huh?" He said lost on how that just happened.

He looked around him for anything that could have released that particular burst of lightning. And to his astonishment, on a roof of a building southeast to him stood his dream boy, Reid. He had his black fingerless gloves this time and he held the sword he saw in his dreams. Tyler grinned with anticipation and flew over to him to land on the building he was standing on. Reid watched him intently with a smile as he landed next to him.

"Well, would ya look at that, you really are an angel." Reid commented with a fond grin.

Tyler giggled with a blush as he landed; he now stood next to him, wand in hand.

"I can't believe you're here. Was that lightning you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah."

Tyler was impressed. "Wow, that's so cool!"

Reid smiled at him in content before turning his eyes back to the Thunder card that was now in its true form on the ground.

Tyler also gazed down at it. "Thanks for that. I don't know what I could've done to get it in its true form."

Reid smiled. "Anytime,"

Reid then thought about how they were going to seal Thunder. He gazed over to Tyler.

"You have the Shadow card, right?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

Reid smiled, pleased with that. "Great, it's all you then."

Tyler smiled as he got out the Shadow and used it to capture Thunder. When Shadow was released, it curled around Thunder and trapped it inside; the Thunder being surrounded and bound by darkness of the Shadow card.

"Return to your power confined, Thunder card!"

The Thunder was now back in its card form and flew over to Tyler's hand, Tyler pocketing it. They then suddenly heard cheers. They looked down to see Sarah and Kero cheering happily for another successful capture.

"Who're they?" Reid asked Tyler.

"Those are my friends Sarah and Kero," He answered before calling to them happily. "Hey, guys!"

"Way to go!" Sarah cheered. Kero told her about Reid being like Tyler, so she understood why Reid was here.

Reid made his sword disappear, as did Tyler with his wand, and then they both got down from the building, and were now in front of Sarah and Kero. Reid thought about that name, 'Kero', and looked at the creature analytically.

"That toy is Keroberos?" Reid smirked in amusement.

Kero heard that and got exasperated. "Hey! I am _not_ a toy!"

Everyone but Kero chuckled. Kero just looked annoyed, but Sarah calmed Kero down. Tyler turned to Reid, his heart beating a bit faster than usual.

"Thank you…for helping me." He said softly.

Reid gazed at him tenderly like he was the most important person in the world.

"Anything for you. I'd like to keep helping, if you and your…" He looked at Sarah and Kero. "…Entourage would allow me." He then looked back at Tyler.

"Of course you can. Right Sarah, Kero?" Tyler asked.

"The more the better." Sarah said.

"I agree…_if_..." Kero said, a bit upset still from Reid's earlier remark.

Tyler gave Kero a warning look. "Kero."

But Kero continued. "_If _ you don't call me a toy."

Reid smirked. "Deal."

"Alright, welcome the team, kid." Kero said.

Tyler smiled. He was happy he would be able to spend more time with Reid. While they walked – Reid offering to walk with them to Tyler and Sarah's cars – Tyler leaned towards Reid and whispered.

"You're not really going to stop comparing Kero to a toy, are you?" He asked knowingly. He knew Reid enough to know he wouldn't stop something if it entertained him and if what he was doing was harmless.

Reid smirked. "Nope." He whispered back.

Tyler smiled and shook his head in amusement. "Just don't give him a hard time too often, okay?" He whispered back to him.

"Okay." Reid agreed easily. And he meant it. He felt like he should always mean everything when it came to Tyler.

'_Geez, I've fallen hard…but I like it.'_ Reid thought with a happy smile.

* * *

End chap. 4

Aw, Reid and Tyler are just too cute when they interact! I hope you enjoyed. I sure did, especially when writing the Reid/Tyler scenes. I know I haven't mentioned what Reid's car is yet. And the reason is, because I'm interested to see what you all think Reid would have. He never owns a car in the movie, so there's no definite answer on what Reid drives. I have the perfect car in mind that fits him perfectly, but I want to see what you guys think Reid would drive. I might go with the car you chose if I think it's better than what I have in mind. Now, keep Reid's personality in mind when thinking about it. Think what his style would be if he chose a car. In chapter 5, Tyler's History class and all the seniors that have that same History teacher go on a fieldtrip to the beach for three days to continue their studies on local history. On the night of the first day there, a very interesting card drops in. Find out which it is next chapter. See ya there! ^ - '


	5. A Glowing Discovery

Important Note: For romance reasons, on episode 16 of Cardcaptors, I switched out the Erase card for the Glow card. So instead of Tyler and Reid going to the ancient shrine and finding the Erase card, they find the Glow card on the beach. That's all I wanted to tell you before you read. Enjoy. ^ - ^

* * *

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 5: A Glowing Discovery

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tyler pops his head out of the water and admires his surroundings of beautiful nature. He and the senior classes that had Mr. Terada for History was on a fieldtrip at Good Harbor Beach in Gloucester which was a good 14 miles away from Ipswich. They were staying here for three days to study more on what they're learning in class of local history. Kero didn't get to come with Tyler, due to too many public eyes watching them, so he had to stay in Ipswich at home. Kero was bummed out about it but he understood the danger and stayed at home. They got here to the beach half an hour ago, and to no one's surprise, Tyler takes to the water first thing. He loves water, so when he sees a beach, he just has to jump in the water. Just when he was about to dive back under, he heard his name being called by someone on shore.

"Tyler! Come back to shore! We're gonna hit a beach ball around!" Caleb called.

Tyler smiled and turned to face shore. "Okay, coming!" He called back before swimming back to shore. When he got there he saw Caleb, Pogue, and Sarah with the beach ball.

"Hey, ready for some beach ball?" Sarah asked Tyler.

He smiled in reply. "Yeah!"

They stood in a square formation and began to hit the ball to each other in the air in a volleyball-like fashion. While they played, Reid was a few feet away sitting in the warm sand with a few of his friends. They were playing around with the sand but Reid kept getting distracted by watching Tyler. They were all in swim gear, which made it possible for Reid to admire Tyler's body. One of Reid's friends noticed Reid's focus was elsewhere and they grew curious as to what that focus was.

"Hey, dude, what are you staring at?" One of the friends asked.

Reid tore his eyes from Tyler's maneuvering form and focused back on drawing pictures in the sand. "Nothing." He casually dismissed.

Another one of his friends spoke next. "It must have been something to cause you to zone out for more than five minutes."

Reid looked at him warningly. "Leave it alone, Zackary."

Zackary raised his hands up in peaceful defeat and no one brought it back up. Two minutes later, Reid gazed back over at Tyler and watched him hit a beach ball around with his friends.

Reid smiled softly. _'Man…he sure is impressively talented. He's good at swimming, diving, school, and now volleyball. It's easy to tell he's new to magic, but he's adjusting to magic pretty well, too. Geez…it's a wonder he's single.' _He pleasantly thought.

A minute after, their history teacher blew a whistle to gain all the students' attention.

"Alright, everyone, form two lines over here!" He called to them.

Tyler and his friends stopped hitting the ball, Pogue now just holding it, as they listened to their teacher's command. Pogue looked at his friends in wonder.

"What do you think that's for?" He asked indicating what their teacher mentioned about forming two lines. They all shrugged.

"Who knows? Let's go find out." Caleb stated.

They all then walked over to where Mr. Terada stood near the water, and everyone formed their two lines in front of him.

"Mrs. Davis and I casted a net in the water around the time we got here. The net should be ready to real in by now, so what I want you to do is take a hold of the rope that's next to you and pull as hard as you can when I say, alright?" Mr. Terada instructed along with Mrs. Davis, their bus driver who also worked as a substitute teacher, who stood next to him.

The students agreed with anticipation, and each line of students grabbed the two long ropes at their feet, one for each line, and waited for their teacher's signal to pull. Tyler looked really excited, as did his friends. Even Reid was looking forward to this, and he normally doesn't look forward to anything they do in school. When everyone had the rope in their grip, and everyone was ready, Mr. Terada then gave them the okay to pull it in.

"And pull!" Their teacher instructed.

Their teacher and bus driver continued to encourage them until the net was successfully pulled on shore. It was full of jumping, flapping fish.

"Nice job." Mrs. Davis stated in a smile.

"And that would be dinner." Mr. Terada stated after while looking at the net full of fish.

The students whistled and cheered happily at that. A few minutes later everyone was off the beach and near the cabins at the rows of tables getting all the food prepared for cooking. They were having a barbeque of smoked salmon with fries along with steak and veggie kabobs. Tyler was pealing and chopping some potatoes at the moment when Pogue and Caleb were walking by with a bowel of more veggies in their hands. They paused in their steps when they saw how expertly Tyler was pealing and cutting.

"Wow…" Caleb said in a smile of amazement. "…I forgot how good you were at that."

"Yeah, talk about a pro." Pogue proudly added in agreement.

Tyler giggled bashfully. He wouldn't consider himself a pro, but he was experienced in cooking. He always helped his mom in the kitchen and he learned a few things from it. Reid wasn't too far from Tyler. The blonde witch was gathering all the chopped vegetables in bowels that others did, and getting them over to Mr. Terada and Mrs. Davis who were operating the grills. While Reid was gathering, he glanced over at Tyler and was thoroughly impressed to see him pealing and chopping like he's been a professional chef for years. He chuckled in pleasant surprise.

'_Looks like you're full of incredible things, too.' _He mused, thinking back on what he said yesterday.

* * *

It was now nightfall, and everyone was in the cabins about to go to sleep. Each cabin held two sets of bunk beds; one against the left wall, and the other against the opposite wall along with the addition of a table between them against the wall where a single window was. You could only room with the same gender, of course, so Sarah was separated from Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue for the night. The three boys roomed together along with the surprise appearance of Reid. He had asked if it was okay to room with them, not revealing any particular reason when they asked, of course, just that he wanted to. But secretly it was because he wanted to share a room with Tyler.

Caleb and Pogue were fine with it, and of course Tyler was fine with it, so Reid joined their cabin. There was now four of them in their cabin. Tyler practically almost passed out at the thought of him and Reid sleeping in the same room together. His heart suddenly began to speed up and he began to grow self-conscious about little things Reid might be judging. Tyler was on the bottom of one of the bunk beds, Pogue was above him, Caleb was on top of the other one across from them, and Reid was below Caleb. That meant that Reid and Tyler had a perfect view of each other. Reid liked to sleep with nothing but his boxers on, so he was shirtless which made Tyler a blushing mess, but luckily, it was too dark for anyone to notice him blush, so no one pointed it out or teased him about it like they would have if they saw it. The rest of them wore a short sleeved shirt or a tank top with boxers. None of them were asleep or really tired yet, so they talked a bit.

"What do you guys think about the trip so far?" Pogue asked them.

"It's fun," Caleb answered first. "I wasn't expecting it to be, since it is history."

"True," Reid agreed. "I thought the same thing, but this is actually entertaining. And man, is the food sooo much better than the cafeteria food."

"Yeah, the food was amazing." Tyler agreed in a smile, very pleased with the food choices.

Reid grinned over at Tyler. "And _you_ were amazing at preparing the food."

Tyler gazed at him in a bashful smile. "Come on, I was just pealing and cutting."

Pogue smirked. "Well, that pealing and cutting of yours was one out of only three others that did even slices on every cut, and did cutting techniques I've only seen really experienced cooks do."

"Yep, I saw ya; haven't seen too many teenagers that can cut like that." Reid added.

Tyler felt overwhelmed by all the complements. He wasn't aware he stood that far apart from any other. It made him feel accomplished.

"Thanks."

Caleb smiled. "Alright, we should get to sleep. We got to go to the ancient shrine tomorrow night."

"Right, night, guys." Pogue agreed in realization and got comfortable in his bed.

They all said their goodnights before drifting to sleep. Four hours later, however, Tyler woke up in the middle of the night. He tried going back to sleep, but found out he just couldn't for some strange reason.

'_Hmm…must be from all the excitement of the trip.'_ He guessed.

Since he couldn't fall back asleep, he got out of bed, slipped his shorts on, and then walked quietly out of the cabin to enter out in the night. He figured he would spend some time around the night covered beach until he grew tired again. He first went over to the beach and sat in the sand and admired the beauty of nature at night. After being there for only three minutes, he heard the sound of sand being compressed...like someone was walking on the sand. He turned to see who it was, wondering who else would be up this time of night. And to his surprise, he saw Reid walking toward him. Tyler suddenly grew really happy. He loved being around him. Reid quietly sat beside him on the beach and looked over at him with concern in his light blue eyes.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? You okay?" Reid asked.

Tyler was touched that he cared so much. He gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep." He replied.

Relief filled Reid's eyes at that. He thought he had a nightmare or something. "Mmm, alright then. Do you mind if I stay with you?"

'_Hell no, I don't.' _Tyler enthusiastically thought. "Not at all…but why would you want to stay up when we have that trip to the shrine?"

Reid smiled softly at him and shrugged. "I don't know…I just don't feel comfortable leaving you all alone out here, especially at night."

Now, if that didn't melt a person's heart, they might as well be heartless. Tyler smiled fondly at him. "That's sweet of you, thank you."

Reid smiled with pride. "My pleasure."

After that, they sat in silence for a couple minutes, contently gazing at their surroundings and enjoying the alone time they were finally able to have while on this trip.

"So how do you like it in Ipswich?" Tyler asked after a couple minutes passed.

Reid smiled. "It's charming; the people here are welcoming. I could really get used to living here."

Tyler was pleased by that. "That's great. Do you live on your own?"

"No, I live with Gorman."

Tyler grew interested in who that could be. "Oh, who's that?"

"One of my mom's cousins; he's more like a father to me. He's always taken good care of me since my father passed away."

"Oh…"

Tyler felt happy but also sad; happy that he looks up to Gorman as a father, but sad that he no longer has his biological father. Reid is so young, too, so that must mean his father passed at a young age.

"…I'm sorry about your father. That's horrible to lose a parent so young." Tyler continued empathetically.

Reid nodded sadly. "Yeah…I'm coping, though. Gorman's been helping me with that. With him there, it makes it easier."

Tyler felt the need to comfort, so he placed his hand over Reid's that laid in the sand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. Reid looked over at him in surprise. He didn't expect Tyler to touch him. Reid gave a grateful smile and squeezed back in thanks. They kept their hands like that, clasped together on the sand. They even forgot at one point that they were still holding hands, even after the comforting part was well over.

"Does Gorman know about the Clow cards?" Tyler asked.

Reid smiled. "Oh yeah, everyone in my family knows about them and magic in general. My family has a strong magical tradition. Since Clow Reed was our ancestor and was the greatest witch to ever live, they make sure to pass the knowledge, history, and magic of him down to their children. They also pass down his creations and belongings if they feel they're worthy enough to keep it safe. My sword is a good example of that."

Tyler wasn't expecting that. "Your sword was from Clow Reed?"

Reid smiled proudly. "Yep, it was one of his early creations," Reid then continued to explain more about the Clow cards. "The Clow cards are usually the first thing about Clow Reed magic wise that they teach. He was so important to our family that even nonmagical members of our family got taught about him. The Clow cards were said to be Clow's most precious creation, so that makes them precious to us as well."

Tyler hummed in understanding. "Hmmm, and you grew up with this tradition, too." He mused.

"Yep, and to practice one's own magic along with Clow's style of magic, it would take years to harness."

Tyler had curiosity glimmer in his eyes. "Huh, and how many years did it take you?"

"Four."

Tyler was impressed even more by Reid as he told him more and more about himself. "Wow." Tyler answered in awe.

Reid chuckled. "Okay, enough about me. Tell me about you."

Tyler was caught off guard and had to think a moment. "Uh, well…my life was nothing compared to yours magic wise, that's for sure. Before I found the Clow book, I didn't even know magic existed."

Reid was surprised by this. A witch that didn't know magic exists? It just didn't make sense. "What? Really?"

Tyler nodded. "Unfortunately, yeah. My family kept it from me in hopes that I'll stay out of danger and be safe."

Reid understood now. "Oh, yeah, I get that."

"I haven't worked up the courage to tell them that I know, and am using it. Not yet, anyway. I've been a bit nervous to confront them; scared that they'll get mad because I won't be as safe anymore."

Reid gave a comforting smile. "Hey, don't worry about it so much. Yeah, I'm sure they won't be pleased that their plan didn't work, but I'm sure they'll understand. You can't help that magic is a part of you, and that sometime others will want that part of you, too. Make sure to let them know that you aren't alone in this. Maybe that will make them feel better about it."

Oh yeah, Tyler was definitely falling in love with this guy. Tyler began to lean his head over towards Reid and lay it on his shoulder affectionately. Reid blinked, surprised once again by Tyler's sudden closeness. It was so unlike Tyler to make advances first from what Reid gathered in the two days he's known him. Usually it was Tyler that was always getting advanced on, he was never the advancer. Reid didn't mind it, though, _definitely_ didn't mind it. He liked it a lot, actually. It made that soft spot he had for him begin to harden.

"Thanks, Reid." Tyler said gratefully while his head rested on Reid's shoulder.

Reid actually blushed slight. It was from all the unexpected affection overload. He smiled and rested his head against Tyler's, returning the affection. Now they were holding hands and resting their heads against each other. They both felt elated, and like they were going to float in the air because they felt so light as a cloud in their emotions for each other.

Reid sighed in relaxation before speaking again. "So….you and those guys back at the cabin are close, huh?"

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, they're my best guy friends, and Sarah is my best friend out of girls."

"Mmm, I noticed. You and Sarah are practically inseparable, more so than you are with Pogue and Caleb. Are you family?"

Tyler grinned in amusement. "We get that a lot. That and 'Are you a couple'. But no, we're just really close friends. We have been since kindergarten. We didn't meet Caleb and Pogue till third grade. Ever since then, we've been a common group and have been good friends. We know each other better than anyone else does that's not our family. And our families have grown close, too, through the years. We're like one big family."

Reid was blown away by the chemistry Tyler had with his friends. "Wow…that's amazing. I wish I had good friends like that to stick with me for so long." Reid stated in longing.

Tyler was figuring out what exactly he meant by that. "What do you mean?"

"I never had friends like that; friends that balance me out enough to be that close to me emotionally. All the friends I came across were all pretty much selfish in their intentions toward me. I did have some friends that weren't like that, but they weren't able to stick with me long or they didn't understand me well enough for us to be close. I really only have all that stuff with my family."

Tyler understood, and he felt displeased with it. Reid should be able to have other great people other than just his family in his life.

"That's really unfortunate, 'cause you're a great person, and you would make an amazing friend. Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with people." Tyler stated in pure disbelief that anyone wouldn't make the effort in gaining a good friend like Reid.

Tyler's last statement made Reid laugh. "You make quite an amazing friend, too. It's not hard to see why Sarah, Caleb, and Pogue have stuck with you for so long."

Tyler blushed a bit at the big compliment and smiled. Tyler finally lifted his head from Reid's shoulder and gazed at Reid. Only after he lifted his head from Reid's shoulder did he realize how close they were. They only had about three or four inches of space between their faces. Reid was looking at him, too, lost in his own thoughts while mapping out Tyler's face. Neither of them leaned away, they only inched closer to close the leftover space between their lips. Just as they were about to kiss, little balls of light flew along the shoreline and some went close to Reid and Tyler's faces as they passed by. The sudden light caused Reid and Tyler to stop, not being able to land a kiss. They instead turned their attention to the light emitted from what looked to be fireflies. Now that their focus was cleared from overwhelming emotions, they were able to pick up the feeling of a Clow card nearby.

"A Clow card's here." Reid stated.

Tyler took a deep breath to calm himself from being so close to kissing him. "Yeah, I feel it." Tyler stated while looking around them.

Reid then looked down the shoreline at the fireflies that were flying around the beach not too far from them and got an idea.

"You don't suppose it's those fireflies, do you?" Reid asked while looking suspiciously at the fireflies.

Tyler looked at him. "Hmm?" Tyler then looked at the fireflies. "But isn't a Clow card usually doing something that's not natural? Fireflies are natural, especially at night."

"Yeah, you have a point there. Let's check these fireflies out, just to make sure, okay?" Reid said as he moved to stand up.

Tyler got up as well. "Okay."

They walked up to the group of fireflies, and Reid reached out his hand to touch one. When he did, that specific ball of light swirled then quickly disappeared as if it was never there.

"Fireflies don't do that." Reid stated, his suspicion now correct.

"Hmm, you're right. This one doesn't seem violent, so maybe it will let me seal it peacefully." Tyler ventured.

"That would be good, cabins full of our classmates and teachers and all." Reid stated as Tyler got out his Clow key from under his shirt and from around his neck.

"Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force, ignite. Release!"

Tyler now had the wand out and went to seal the Clow card in front of them. "Clow card, return to your power confined!"

The card didn't fight or show any violence at all prior or while being sealed and was back in its card form easy enough then floated to Tyler's hand. He and Reid looked down at the card. It read, 'The Glow'.

"Oh, so that would be why it took the form of fireflies." Tyler mused.

Reid smiled as he looked at the card. "Yeah."

Tyler put the Glow card in his pocket and willed the wand to turn back to the Clow key and slipped it back over his head and hid it under his shirt. When Tyler looked over at Reid, he saw him staring at him while looking to be deep in thought.

Tyler tilted his head slightly in curiosity. "What?"

Reid nibbled on his bottom lip. "It's just…."

Reid paused in thought, hesitating a little, not sure if he should do it now or wait till later. He chose now. So he gracefully leaned forward towards Tyler, and this time successfully kissed him. Tyler was very surprised that it happened right then, but he was overjoyed that it did, and he returned it with just as much passion. Reid brought his hands up to place on Tyler's hips and run his hands up and down his sides and back while Tyler wrapped his arms around his shoulders. They kissed deeply and tenderly, pouring all the feelings they had for each other through their mouths. Reid sucked on Tyler's tongue as their mouths parted.

"...God, I've been wanting to do that since we met." Reid breathed.

Tyler giggled. "How ironic, me, too."

Reid grinned. "Really?"

Tyler smiled. "Really. I like you a lot." He confessed.

Reid gazed at him softly. "I like you a lot, too," Reid paused in thought for a second before continuing.

"Would you do me the honors of becoming my boyfriend then?"

Tyler's eyes widen in pleasant shock and nodded enthusiastically with a big grin. "Yes! I would love to!"

Reid grinned big as well and embraced him in another kiss. After that they went back to their cabin to go back to sleep so they could be well rested for the next day of their trip. The rest of the trip Tyler and Reid didn't do PDA because their teacher was always around and wouldn't allow them to, so they only were intimate when they got to be alone, or so they thought.

* * *

On their second day when they were about to go to the ancient shrine, Pogue forgot something in the cabin and went back to go get it, Caleb following him. Reid and Tyler were alone in the cabin when their roommates left, so they began to kiss. That's when Pogue walked in.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Pogue exclaimed with a smirk.

Caleb opened the door wider so he could see what Pogue was freaking out about.

"What?" Caleb asked as he opened the door more. His eyes widened at the site of their best friend and their new friend sucking face.

Pogue quickly turned to Caleb with a smirk and held out his hand. "It's been within three days, dude, hand it over."

Caleb sighed then dug in his pocket and gave the twenty dollars that they promised. Tyler was laughing, Reid was just confused, but Tyler cleared it up for him.

"A couple days ago they made a bet on when we would get together."

With that explained, the conversation Pogue and Caleb just had made much more sense to Reid now, and he smirked in amusement at their antics and kissed Tyler one more time before they left to the shrine to learn more ancient history.

* * *

End chap 5.

That's the Glow card chapter. Now, the next chapter, Tyler and his friends meet one of Reid's cousins, Kate, who just so happens to suddenly transfer to their school. Later that same day the Cardcaptors go up against the Fight card. What will Kate think of Reid's boyfriend, Tyler? Things are surely going to get interesting.


	6. Cat Fight

Cards Skipped That Tyler Has: Sword, Flower, Shield, Time, Power, Mist, Float, Erase, Move.

* * *

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 6: Cat Fight

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''

Four weeks later we find Tyler walking from the parking lot to the school, having just arrived there in his hummer. On his way to the school's front doors he saw Sarah and Caleb walking in the same direction only a few feet from him, so he went over to them.

"Hey, guys." Tyler greeted his friends contently. Caleb and Sarah looked over at the sound of Tyler's voice and smiled.

"Morning, Ty." Caleb greeted in return.

"Hey." Sarah greeted also.

"Were you able to get your English project done?" Tyler asked the both of them.

"Yeah." Both Sarah and Caleb stated.

"I can not wait to get this Macbeth stuff done with." Caleb said tiredly.

Sarah giggled. "What, bored of it?"

"_Yeah_," Caleb emphasized. "Who wouldn't when we've spent over a week on the subject."

Tyler huffed out a short laugh. "He's got a point there. I personally like the story of Macbeth, and yet even I'm starting to get tired of hearing about it every day; all the fighting and death for over a week is a bit too much for me."

Sarah laughed at Tyler's response while Caleb had suddenly remembered something.

"Hey…speaking of fighting…have you heard about that news story about a girl fighting martial arts experts here in the local park?" Caleb asked Tyler.

Tyler blinked in interest. "No…a girl here at the main Ipswich park?"

Caleb nodded as they walked through the hallways of the school to go to their first hour English class.

"Yeah, the articles say she looks around our age. They haven't discovered where she comes from, but they say she's a good fighter. Every person she's fought so far has been unable to beat her." Caleb explained.

Sarah nodded in agreement. "She's said to only be seen at that park in a strange costume, most commonly at sunset and nightfall."

Tyler had a contemplative look. They were now entering their English class. "Huh…..that is unusual." Tyler muttered in thought.

They all went to sit down in their seats; Caleb on the left side of the room in the third row up next to Pogue while Sarah and Tyler were on the right side of the room, Sarah in the second row up, and Tyler in the third row behind her. Reid wasn't there yet, though, which was unusual. He wasn't Mr. punctual or anything; he actually is quite known for being late or almost late to his classes. But when it came to classes he and Tyler shared, he would practically be the first one in class every time. Tyler found it amusing and cute, but this time he wasn't here before Tyler in a class they shared. That realization started to worry Tyler a bit. Tyler leaned forward in his seat to tap Sarah's shoulder and get her attention.

"Hey, Sarah…do you happen to know where Reid is?" He asked her.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I don't," She then had a contemplative look come over her face.

"How strange for him not to be here; he should by now with you here." She continued in thought.

"I know, that's what worries me." He said with a look of growing concern.

'_What if something happened to him; a Clow card or trouble on the street? Oh, Reid, if you aren't here in the next two minutes, I'm so calling you.' _ Tyler mentally mused.

A minute and a half before the bell rang, Reid finally walked in. He showed no signs of having any trouble beforehand, and nothing was off or different about him, so Tyler sighed in relief at that and smiled as Reid walked up and sat next to him. Reid smiled back and put his hand over one of Tyler's and gave it a squeeze in greeting.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." The older witch stated apologetically.

"It's cool. Where were you? I was starting to get worried." He said in curiosity.

Reid smiled, tenderness shinning in his blue eyes as he held Tyler's hand and began rubbing the back of it with his thumb comfortingly.

"You'll see." Reid said softly before leaning in and kissing him briefly before turning his attention to the front of the classroom as the bell rang for classes to start.

When the teacher got themself organized and walked to stand in front of his desk, he began to address the class.

"Alright, settle down everyone. I'm pleased to inform you that we have yet another exchange student joining us. You may come in."

Right then, a girl with long dark brown hair and tan skin walked in. She was very attractive, as all the students were at this school in some way or another. She stood next to the teacher and gazed at the class in front of her with a confident smile, much like Reid had on his first day but not as sly and flirty as Reid had. Sarah turned her head to a position where she could be heard by Tyler.

"Big year for exchange students." She commented softly.

Tyler nodded and turned his eyes back to the front of the classroom. "I'll say." Tyler muttered. The teacher continued to introduce their new student to the class.

"This is Kate Tunney from Reid's hometown. Please welcome her and make her feel right at home here at Spenser," The teacher then began looking around the room to seat her.

"You may sit…next to Sarah Wenham. Raise your hand for our new student Mrs. Wenham."

Sarah looked surprised but pleasantly so as she raised her hand. As Kate was walking to her seat, Tyler leaned close to Reid to speak softly to him.

"Do you know her?" Tyler asked curiously.

Reid smiled knowingly. "I do. She was the reason I was almost late. I had to help process her in the school system."

"Who is she? A friend?" He asked.

"Family. She's my cousin."

"Oh…" Tyler replied in realization.

"She came 'cause she wanted to help in capturing the cards, apparently." Reid continued.

Tyler blinked. "So wait…you didn't even know she was coming?"

"Nope, that's Kate for ya; always full of surprises. I'm happy she's here, though. She will be a great addition to the team."

Tyler hummed in approval. "Mmhmm." He smiled as he turned to gaze at Kate who sat across from him in front of Reid.

'_Looks like this is going to be more interesting than before now.'_ Tyler thought as they prepared for an hour of English.

* * *

At lunch is when Tyler and his friends got to officially meet Kate. Tyler, Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were all sitting outside in their normal spot under a tree with the addition of Kate to their lunch group. Reid did all the introductions.

"This is Kate, my close cousin and best friend. Kate, these are my friends Sarah, Caleb, and Pogue. And this is my boyfriend, Tyler."

Kate smiled pleasantly. "Nice to meet all of you," She then turned to Tyler with a smirk. "And it's very nice to meet the boyfriend of my beloved cousin. Quite a catch, too. I'm impressed, Reid." She said as she turned to Reid and smiled in approval.

"Well, you know me." Reid said in a playful smirk.

Kate giggled. "Yep, I sure do."

Tyler smiled at watching the two cousins mingle and banter. Kate was a lot like Reid and balanced him out well.

'_Huh…no wonder she's his best friend. They do seem to understand each other pretty well. Kate can even keep up with his playful, mischievous antics.' _Tyler mentally mused.

"It's great meeting you, too. I'm sure we'll be great friends." Tyler stated with a smile.

Sarah smiled in content. "And if you ever need anything, we're happy to lend a hand anytime, no trouble, right guys?"

Everyone agreed. Kate smiled at all of them for their kindness. "Thank you, all of you. You guys are great." Kate said in a pleased grin.

* * *

Tyler was now home, up in his room talking on his cell with Sarah. Kero was playing another one of Tyler's videogames, so he was well occupied.

"_And didn't even break eye contact until class was over.__"_

Tyler looked surprised. "Wow, really? Pogue did that?"

Sarah sounded enthusiastic over the phone. _"__Yeah! You should've seen it. It was so adorable! A total love sick puppy for her.__"_

They were talking about how Pogue wouldn't stop looking at Kate since she arrived in English class that morning.

Tyler smiled in amusement. "Wow…I wish I could've. I must've been too into the assignment or Reid. Speaking of; how do you think Reid will take Pogue crushing on his cousin?"

"_I don't know. I just hope it won't cause trouble. Reid is making good friends with Pogue. I'd hate to see it all tumble down because of an unapproved crush.__"_

Tyler sighed. "Same here. It's so hard for Reid to make good friends. I want his bonds he made with us to stick."

"_Same,__" _ Sarah said in a smile. She then changed the subject.

"_So…this mysterious martial arts girl; do you wanna check it out? You know, in case it's a Clow card.__" _

Tyler thought about it. "Hmmm…well…okay. Guess it wouldn't hurt to check. I'll call Reid and tell him the plan."

"_Alright, It's getting dark out now, so we should meet up in ten minutes at the main park.__"_

Tyler nodded. "Got'cha. See you then."

Tyler then hanged up and began dialing Reid's number. It rang twice before Reid picked up.

"_Hi, baby.__"_ Reid greeted sweetly.

Tyler's heart sored in happiness at hearing Reid say that. He never got tired of it. They've been going out for a little over four weeks now. And things between them are going fantastic.

"Hi, doing anything important?"

"_No, why?__"_

"I talked to Sarah recently, and we decided to check out that story that's been going around about a girl our age fighting skilled martial arts fighters at the main park. Sarah thinks we should see if it's a Clow card. I thought, why not, since it does sound a bit unusual, especially how they describe her clothes and the time of day she appears. What do you think? Wanna come?"

Reid smiled in interest. _"__You bet.__"_

Tyler smiled happily. "Great! We're meeting at the park in ten minutes."

"_Kay, I'll meet ya there.__"_

They said their goodbyes and hanged up, Tyler pocketing his phone before turning to Kero, who was still playing a videogame.

"Kero, we might have a Clow card around."

That made Kero pause the game immediately and turn to face Tyler. "Really? Alright! Where at?" The guardian asked enthusiastically and then saved his game and turned it off.

Tyler grabbed his keys while answering. "The main park."

Kero was now levitating in the air. "Alright, let's go Cardcaptor!"

Tyler sneaked Kero out the front door while telling his parents he was going out to hang with friends. At his parents approval he then went out the front door and entered his car to head to the park.

* * *

Now at the park, the sun setting, Tyler and Sarah along with Kero were there talking while they waited for Reid to show. Tyler had the sealing wand in hand and ready.

"No one attacked has ever reported being robbed either, so that leads me more to believe that it could be a Clow card." Sarah stated.

"Good assumption…and she only fights skilled fighters?" Tyler asked by what she told him earlier. Sarah nodded as they scoured the area from where they stood in the park.

"Yeah, it's only the ones that pose a good fight that she goes after. I can't figure out the purpose behind it all, though."

That's when they heard a car come nearby, its headlights shining in their direction. It parked behind Tyler's jeep, Sarah's light blue sedan ahead of Tyler's car. Once the headlights turned off, the car's appearance was able to be seen better. It was a black mustang with two thick gold lines running down the middle. The door opened to reveal Reid.

"Hey, guys." Reid greeted in a smile before closing the driver door and walking over to them.

"Hey, Reid." Sarah greeted. Reid gave Tyler a quick kiss in greeting.

"Oh, wait," Kero said as he floated between Sarah and Tyler. "Yep, I'm definitely sensing a Clow card. It's nearby." Kero confirmed.

Tyler closed his eyes and focused. He opened his eyes once he was done. "Yeah, you're right, Kero. I sense it, too, now. It must've just showed up."

Reid grinned. "Kay, let's get this one in the bag then."

Sarah had a thoughtful look. "So a Clow card dressed like a teenaged girl who attacks trained fighters. Which one is that?"

A spark of realization lit up in Reid's eyes. "The Fight card."

Tyler and Sarah turned to him. "Fight card? Huh…well, that makes sense." Sarah stated.

Right then, something burst out of the water of a creek they were near and landed right in front of them. It was a girl in a millennium based outfit. Kero's eyes widen in alert.

"That's it! Be very careful. The Fight card is a skilled warrior." Kero warned.

The Fight suddenly began to run right towards them and jumped in the air to strike at them with a punch. The group quickly dodged and jumped out of its path, resulting in it only striking the ground where they were just standing and made it crack. Tyler's eyes widened at the sheer force.

"Whoa! It can sure pack a punch." Tyler mused in awe.

"Well, sure. That's why it's called the Fight card." Kero stated.

While this was going on, a girl with two shopping bags in one hand and her purse around her shoulder was walking by the park when she noticed some familiar faces. She frowned in confusion and interest and walked over.

"Reid? Tyler? Sarah, too? What's going on?"

Reid turned to the familiar voice. "Kate." He stated in surprise.

Kate then noticed the girl attacking them. "Oh, is that a Clow card?"

"Yeah, you should stand ba-" Before Tyler could finish his sentence, however, the Fight card suddenly turned to Kate and got in a stance that said she was about to fight.

Tyler's eyes widen in concern. "Kero, what's it doing?"

"It senses that Kate is a strong opponent and now wants to fight her." Kero responded. Kate put her things down and got in a ready stance as well.

"Alright, give me your best shot." Kate stated confidently.

Tyler was surprised to say the least. "Can she really go up against it?" He asked Reid as they all watched.

Reid had a slight worried look. "She can. She's a great fighter…but fighting a Clow card with hand to hand combat is…different. It's major risky."

Tyler thought that over and now also began to grow a bit worried. The Fight card and Kate were exchanging punches and kicks, Kate putting up a good fight. Kate was good but it seems to be not good enough as the card began to gain the upper hand and land a couple blows that sent Kate to the floor. The group started to really worry now.

"Oh no! It's getting to her." Tyler stated with wide eyes.

"Magic is the best way to go up against a Clow card." Kero advised.

Tyler nodded. He had an idea. "I got something. Wait here." He stated to Reid, Kero, and Sarah before he walked over to where the Fight card and Kate were. He got out a card and threw it in front of him and went in the process of activating it.

"Power card, grant your power to this wand. Release and dispel!"

The sealing wand was now full of the strength the Power card held. Tyler walked closer to the Fight and Kate just as the Fight was about to land another hit to Kate, who was now laying on her back on the ground tired from the fight.

"Not another step!" Tyler exclaimed to the card.

The card halted and turned to Tyler. It sensed great strength in him, so she now ignored Kate and was set on fighting Tyler now. It charged for him, a punch at the ready and rushing at him. Before the Fight got a hit, Tyler swung the wand straight down on the card's head and caused it to fall flat to the ground, ending the battle. Sarah and Kero cheered, and Reid smiled at him as he helped support Kate to stand. Tyler did the spell to seal the card, and the newly captured card flew over to his hand.

"Whoohoo! Another successful capture!" Kero cheered.

Tyler turned to them and smiled. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you. Are you okay, Kate?"

Kate gave a tired smile from her place at Reid's side. "Yeah, I'm okay, just tired. Way to go." She congratulated on capturing the card.

Reid smiled. "Yeah, that was smart thinking."

Tyler rubbed his neck modestly. "If it weren't for Kate tiring it out beforehand, I probably wouldn't have gotten it down so quickly, so thanks."

Reid smile fondly at that. Tyler was so mindful of others. Reid had to say it was one of his best qualities.

'_God, I love this boy.'_ Reid thought before they all headed home for the night.

* * *

End chap. 6

I hope that was good for you all. Only five more chapters to go and this will be done! Next chapter the Cardcaptors go up against the Maze card and get trapped within it's tricky walls of doom. How will they get out? Keep an eye out for chapter 7 and find out. ^ - '


	7. A Maze of a Day

Cards Skipped That Tyler Has: Loop, Sleep, Song, Little, Mirror.

* * *

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 7: A Maze of a Day

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

Two weeks and a half later, on a Thursday, Tyler was in his fourth hour; math. He had none of his friends in that class, not even Reid. He did have nice people to talk to and work with in the class, though, so it wasn't all bad. While he was working on the assignment given to them, he overheard some girls talking behind him.

"And they say these amulets give you good luck…almost guaranteed." A girl said to her friend next to her.

The friend sounded excited. "Really, where?"

"Hopes' Garden a few streets over. You have to check it out sometime." The girl stated sounding enthusiastic.

Tyler was a bit interested in seeing these amulets himself. _'Huh…I'll ask Sarah if she'd like to join me in checking that place out. Sounds interesting.'_

He then went back to figuring out his math problems.

* * *

"I'm so glad you told me about this." Sarah contently stated as they entered a garden named Hope's.

Tyler smiled. "I'm glad I heard about it."

They walked the path that was surrounded by plants to the small building that had a display of the good luck charms on a shelf that they came to see. Before they got to them, though, Tyler suddenly stopped and had a suspicious expression come over his face and began looking around them as if something was nearby. Sarah stopped as well and looked at him in confusion.

"Something wrong?"

Tyler looked unsure. "…I don't know…something just feels…different."

Sarah blinked in interest. "Oh, really?"

She then looked around them as well to see what Tyler was talking about but she saw nothing unusual.

"What do you mean, 'different'?" Sarah asked.

Tyler shook his head at a loss. "Can't say exactly. It just seems like something's here that wasn't before."

"Hmm," Sarah hummed in thought.

They soon saw two familiar faces when they got closer to the small building that held the amulets.

"Oh, look at them, Reid. They are so beautiful." Kate stated.

Tyler and Sarah perked at seeing them there. They went over to them as they were looking at the amulets.

"Hello." Sarah greeted.

Kate and Reid turned to see that it was Tyler and Sarah, and looked happy to see it was them.

"Hey." Reid greeted in a pleased smile.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Kate wanted to check out some amulet's she heard about and wanted me to tag along." Reid stated.

Tyler then gained a thoughtful look. "Reid, have you noticed anything strange since you got here?"

Reid thought, then shook his head. "No….are you sensing something?"

"Yeah…I think-"

Before Tyler could finish his sentence their surroundings suddenly began to change. They then found themselves surrounded by tall green walls.

"…I think this is a maze." Tyler mused.

Sarah looked around them in confusion and surprise. "Wasn't this just a garden?"

"Yeah…" Tyler replied feeling overwhelmed by the sudden development.

"It's a Clow card." Reid stated.

"Can you tell which Clow card it is?" Kate asked.

Kate has no magic, so she can't sense Clow cards like Tyler and Reid.

"I think it's the Maze card, it's gotta be." Reid replied.

Sarah groaned in reluctance. "Oh, people get lost in mazes."

Tyler looked at Reid. "What do we do?"

"It won't disappear until we discover where the exit is." He answered.

Tyler sighed as he looked around at the walls trapping them.

"Okay…let's go find the exit." He stated reluctantly.

So they ventured through the multiple paths that surrounded them. After a while, they weren't successful and had to look to magical guidance.

"Great, now what?" Sarah stated in disappointment when they failed at finding the exit the old fashioned way.

Realization lit in Tyler's eyes and he looked over at Reid. "Hey, maybe the lasin board can help us."

Reid smiled. "Yeah,"

Reid made the lasin board appear with his magic and said the spell to activate it.

"Force, know my plight, release the light,"

The lasin board began to light up but as soon as Reid was done with the spell, the light of the lasin board dispersed and disappeared. Tyler sighed in disappointment.

"The Maze has somehow neutralized the board's magnetic field." Reid stated in disappointed surprise.

Since the board was no help, Reid put it away and it was back to the drawing board.

"Hmm, let's see; logic doesn't work, the board is no use, so what's left?" Sarah mused.

They all thought intently on what could help them get out of the Maze. Tyler soon thought of something.

"Hey, I got it!"

The others looked at him in interest. "What?" Kate asked him.

"We can use the Sword card to cut our way out." He explained.

The others seemed to like that idea. "Sounds good to me. Good thinking, babe." Reid congratulated.

Tyler smiled at the praise, then he got out the Clow key and said the spell to turn it into the sealing wand, and he got the Sword card out and activated it.

"Sword card, grant your form to this wand. Release and dispel!"

Tyler now had the sword in hand and sliced the wall open. The others sighed in relief that it worked. So they all cut through the walls in search of the exit. They eventually found it through a lot of searching and dashed through the exit.

"Yes! Finally out of there." Kate stated happily.

"Yeah, talk about a brain teaser. That was some Maze." Sarah mused.

The Maze they just got out of then started to move and swirl around.

"Oh no, what's happening now?" Tyler mused in dread.

"Another Maze is about to start. Hurry, Tyler, seal it." Reid encouraged.

Tyler did just that. "Maze card, return to your power confined!"

The Maze was then successfully captured and flew to Tyler's hand. Tyler sighed in relief that it was over.

"Finally." Tyler stated and pocketed the newly acquired card.

Reid smiled. "Good job back there."

Kate smiled as well. "Yeah, we probably wouldn't have made it out before nightfall if you hadn't thought of the Sword card."

Tyler chuckled modestly. "Thanks."

Reid reached out an arm, wrapped it around Tyler, and pulled him to him and kissed him. They touched noses cutely when they ended the kiss.

"I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend that's hot and smart." Reid mused with a grin.

Tyler giggled before resting his head on Reid's shoulder, the girls gushing about how cute they were.

'_Despite how frustrating the Maze card was to figure out, I'd say today was a good day.' _Tyler thought as he nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck lovingly.

* * *

End chap. 7

Well, that was shorter than I expected, but I didn't really want to spend too much time on the Maze card causing trouble. Mostly cause it's a bit boring, so I narrowed it down some. I hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter, Tyler and all his friends go out on a Friday night to the ice skating rink in celebration of his 18th birthday, but looks like they have a party crasher; the Freeze card. Can Tyler and Reid save everyone from being froze to death? wait till chapter 8 and find out.


	8. Freeze the Night Away

Cards Skipped That Tyler Has: Return, Shot, Sweet, Dash, Big, Create, Change.

* * *

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 8: Freeze the Night Away

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tyler and his friends and family had just got done eating dinner. All his friends joined him for dinner at his house that day because today was his birthday. It had been a week since the Maze card capture, which was December 19th. And today was the 27th, Tyler's 18th birthday. He was excited about what they had planned for tonight. They decided to celebrate Tyler's birthday by spending some time together at an ice rink. It was December so it made perfect sense to go ice skating. Tyler and his friends Pogue, Sarah, Caleb, and Kate along with his boyfriend, Reid were currently getting ready to go to the ice rink. Kero was hiding in the closet due to Pogue and Caleb being there, so he had to wait till they all left in order to roam freely in Tyler's room again.

"This is going to be so fun! I've never ice skated before." Kate stated excitedly while putting her warm wear on as everyone else was.

"Most of us haven't. The only ones that have are Caleb and Sarah." Tyler informed. Caleb and Sarah smiled.

"We'll help you if you need." Caleb offered kindly to everyone.

"Yeah, feel free to ask anything." Sarah stated after.

Tyler huffed out a short laugh in amusement. "I might need to take that offer. I don't exactly see myself gliding on the ice."

Sarah smiled as she opened the door to Tyler's room so all of them could exit into the hallway.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. It's all a matter of getting use to the slippery surface." Sarah assured.

Reid smirked. His eyes then briefly flashed black, indicating he was activating his magic, and used a spell to link his and Tyler's mind together so they could talk telepathically.

'_I can see you getting used to a slippery surface. And this one isn't cold.'_

Tyler immediately blushed at what Reid said in his mind, causing the attention of Pogue who looked at him in concern and wonder.

"You okay, Tyler?" Pogue asked. Tyler nodded trying to will the blush away but not quite getting it to.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." He said before smiling in embarrassment and walking out the door with the others, Reid still smirking behind him.

Pogue looked at Reid and lifted a brow. "Do you know what's up with him?" He asked the smirking blonde.

Reid shrugged trying to play off innocence. "Not. a. clue." He replied slyly as he followed his friends out.

Pogue just shook his head and closed Tyler's bedroom door now that they all were in the hallway and left Tyler's house for Ice Pond Palace, the ice rink they were going to in Salem. They all decided to take Tyler's car since it was the biggest and had seats for all of them. Tyler and Reid took the front seats with Tyler driving; Pogue and Caleb sat right behind them while the girls sat in the very back. While Tyler was driving to the Ice Pond Palace ice rink, he quickly and secretly flashed his eyes black and used the same spell Reid did two minutes earlier.

'_Reid! Why did you do that? We were with our friends! That was totally embarrassing!'_ Tyler lightly scolded in annoyance through his mind as he watched the road in front of him.

Reid's eyes flashed black to activate the spell again and lightly smirked in amusement as he spoke mentally back.

'_I'm sorry, Ty-lie, I just wanted to see you blush and all flustered. I love it when you get like that. It's hot.' _He coaxed innocently and side-glanced at Tyler with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Tyler mentally sighed. Curse Reid for being so charming and cute.

'_Just not when we're surrounded by people, okay.' _Tyler relented.

Now Reid fully smirked in delight. _'Whatever you say, baby.' _He willingly agreed.

That made Tyler smile as he applied pressure to the gas pedal to move from their still position at a stoplight and continued their way out of Ipswich and into Salem.

* * *

Tyler and his group were now in Salem at Ice Pond Palace sitting on a bench near the ice rink and were putting their skates on about to go on the big oval-shaped rink of ice. The place had a decent amount of people in the building, so they weren't alone. Tyler attempted to stand up on his blades thinking they were like inline skates but boy was he wrong. As soon as he stood on the blades he began to wobble and lose balance. His arms flailed to attempt to regain balance and not fall over, but luckily one of his friends quickly reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him. Tyler looked over and noticed it was Pogue who was sitting next to him. Tyler held on to his shoulder and arm that was reached out to hold him and balanced himself on the blades that were at the bottom of his shoes.

"Thanks, Pogue." Tyler said in relief with a grateful smile.

Pogue smiled back kindly. "Not a problem. Be careful, alright. We don't want you getting hurt on your birthday."

"You can get some pretty nasty injuries on the ice most of all, so be especially careful out there." Caleb added.

Tyler nodded in understanding. "Kay, I will."

Reid got up by holding the bench and then putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder to prevent him from falling like Tyler almost had.

"Here, how about we use each other as leverage to prevent falling." Reid suggested now standing at Tyler's side.

"Perfect idea." Kate agreed.

They all held onto each other's shoulder or arm and smoothly made their way over to the rink. Sarah and Caleb didn't hesitate like the others were now doing and just slid onto the ice like butter in a pan and gracefully glided across the slippery ice surface. The others watched them in awe and wonder at how easy and effortless they made it look. Sarah waved her hand invitingly for the others to join in on the fun.

"Come on, guys! Give it a try!" Sarah called.

"It's not as difficult as you think!" Caleb called after to assure his friends further.

Pogue decided to try it next. While holding onto the wall – which was leveled to the chest – that lined the rink, he cautiously got on the ice and started skating on it slowly, not letting go of the wall. That motivated Kate to go, doing the same as Pogue did and stayed along the wall to get used to being on ice. That only left Tyler and Reid, who were the most intimidated by the sport. Reid didn't want to leave his boyfriend with the impression that he was easily defeated, so his eyes gained a sparkle of determination and reached out to hold Tyler's hand to comfort Tyler. It was also to comfort himself, though he mentally denied it and made himself believe it was solely for Tyler.

"Come on, we'll take it slow…like Pogue and Kate are doing." He assured with a comforting smile.

Tyler swallowed nervously and nodded. "Okay."

They then entered the ice rink and latched on to the wall and skated along it. Tyler was surprised how different it was compared to skating on wheels. He, Caleb, Pogue, and Sarah skated on inline skates a lot when they were younger and still do sometimes. And this was definitely nothing like that.

"Whoa, this is nothing like rollerblading." Tyler chuckled.

"You rollerblade?" Reid asked from behind him. He never expected that Tyler skated.

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, Pogue, Caleb, Sarah, and I would always skate around outside when we were younger. We still do a little."

Reid smiled. "Man…everything about you is exciting, isn't it?"

Tyler looked bashful and chuckled sheepishly. Soon enough Pogue, Kate, Reid, and Tyler got the hang of it enough to skate without the assistance of the wall and could balance on the blades on their own. Kate even got down how to stop with her blades. However, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler couldn't stop with their blades yet and just skated over to a wall to stop. They were all coupled up now while skating on the ice. Caleb and Sarah were holding hands, as well as Reid and Tyler. Kate and Pogue just skated next to each other. Pogue and Kate were in front of Tyler and Reid now, and were talking excitedly and laughing. This reminded Tyler about an earlier conversation he had with Sarah about the two and decided now was the time to talk to Reid about it and see what he thought about it, or even if he knew.

"So Reid…" Tyler began as they skated around.

"Hmm." Reid replied indicating Tyler had his attention.

"Have….have you noticed how Pogue has been acting lately?"

Reid gazed over at Tyler with a confused expression. "…Hmm? What do you mean, 'acting lately'? He's been acting different?"

"Well, yeah. Ever since Kate arrived….and only when Kate is around."

Tyler stopped there for now and waited to see if Reid got what he was talking about. Reid still looked like he wasn't on the same thought track and blinked blankly.

"Different how?"

'_Wow. He really hasn't noticed? It's so out in the open. Pogue has been an open book about it in gestures. Has he just not been paying attention?' _The youngest witch thought in astonished shock.

"Like smiling nonstop every time he's around her, he focuses intently when she speaks, he gives in to things he doesn't like because she likes it, and he stares at her a lot."

Reid never knew this went on and was surprised. "He does?"

Tyler smiled in amusement. "Yeah, you really didn't know?"

Reid shook his head. "No."

Tyler ran his teeth over his bottom lip nervously. "Then I guess you haven't noticed he's crushing on her?"

Reid was taken off guard by that and blinked rapidly in surprise at what he heard.

"He's what?" Reid said astonished.

"He really likes her." Tyler said nervously.

Reid shook his head in disbelief and had a slow forming grin appearing on his face.

"Are you joking? Pogue and Kate? _My _cousin and _our _ friend? Wow…That's…"

Tyler looked expectant, waiting if he approves or not. "That's…?" He urged on.

Reid let out a brief chuckle before he spoke. "Amazing!"

Tyler blinked in pleasant surprise and smiled. "Really?"

Reid smiled. "Yeah, I mean…what are the odds? One of our friends wanting to date someone that's in _my_ family. That's _never_ happened. People I knew would never want to date someone in my family; we've all got 'The Garwin Attitude' some way or another. Not just anyone can handle that and balance it. Most people would object to be involved with a Garwin in that way."

Tyler raised a brow. "The Garwin attitude?"

"Yeah, we're all in some way headstrong, overconfident, obnoxious, and possessive. It takes someone with great patience, determination, confidence, and love to tame us to be those things at the agreeable times. Pogue is patient, determined, and confident, so I think he'll have a good chance. I actually couldn't think of anyone better to be with Kate." He said with a satisfied smile.

Tyler grinned at Reid happily. "Oh, Reid, that's great! So you approve then."

Reid smiled at Tyler and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "Of course I approve."

That really made Tyler happy and proud. "Good. I was afraid you'd be upset."

Reid huffed and shook his head. "No, Pogue is a great guy. I wouldn't drive Kate away from a guy that was good for her."

Tyler smiled in content now that the wonder and worry game was over. He was even more content when he thought about what Reid said about people needing to be patient, determined, and confident in order to be with a Garwin successfully, and began thinking about himself and Reid.

"Am I all those things to handle 'The Garwin Attitude'?" Tyler asked playfully.

Reid smirked and rubbed the back of Tyler's hand with his thumb.

"You are more than capable of handling this," Reid gestured to himself cockily with his free hand when he said 'this'.

"Hell, you do it effortlessly." Reid continued.

Tyler chuckled at Reid's playful cockiness and rubbed Reid's hand that was clasped in his with his fingers lovingly. A few minutes later, Pogue and Caleb went to the café, which was down the hall in another room to the right of the ice rink room. They were getting hot chocolate for Sarah, Kate, Tyler, and Reid since it got so cold in the room all of a sudden.

Tyler rubbed his arm in hopes to keep himself warm. Reid noticed this and began to get worried.

"We should get off the ice and put all our warm wear on." Reid suggested.

Tyler nodded while his teeth chattered together before they both skated to the exit of the rink and got off the ice to sit on a bench close by. Kate and Sarah seemed to have the same idea when Tyler and Reid saw them sitting at a bench not too far to the right of them. Kate got up and walked in Tyler and Reid's direction.

"Hey, what's going on?" Reid asked Kate.

"I'm gonna ask the employees to turn the heat up." Kate replied.

Tyler looked thankful for that. "That would be great." He stated in relief.

Kate smiled empathetically and continued to walk to the front desk.

"Excuse me; can you turn the heat up?" Kate asked the man that was running the front desk.

The man looked defeated. "I'm sorry, we tried. The furnace must be busted."

Kate looked disappointed and nodded before going back to her friends. Tyler, Reid, and Sarah who now sat with the two boys, looked up at her seeming hopeful but was shut down by Kate shaking her head.

"They say the furnace stopped working." Kate informed them and sat next to Sarah, who sat next to Reid.

Tyler sighed. "I guess we'll just have to go back home."

Reid didn't like that idea. "No, your birthday isn't going to end like this. How about we find an arcade?"

Tyler smiled. "Okay…thanks, Reid. Love you." Tyler then rested his head lovingly on Reid's shoulder.

Reid smiled tenderly. "Love you, too." He said while rubbing Tyler's arm.

Then something else suddenly happened. The few people that were still skating in the rink started rapidly being cocooned in ice. Tyler's eyes widen at the sit and reached out to touch Reid's arm.

"Reid…look." Tyler stated nervously, feeling a bit scared while staring at the now frozen people in the rink.

Reid frowned in confusion until he saw what Tyler was freaking out about.

"Their….their frozen." Reid stated in shock with wide eyes.

"G-guys…" Sarah stated. Her friends looked at her. "I feel….r-really cold."

"Me, t-too." Kate agreed.

Tyler then gasped in horror. Kate and Sarah had ice developing on their feet and was gradually travelling up their body to incase them in a cocoon of ice like the people in the rink. Reid didn't seem to notice it, though, and looked concerned from Tyler's horror filled gasp.

"What is it?" Reid asked Tyler.

"Sarah and Kate….their being…"

Reid then looked back over at their female companions and suddenly felt his heart tighten at the sight of the people they held most dear getting frozen in a capsule of ice. He then felt himself getting filled with horror as well and began to panic slightly.

"Sarah, Kate! Can you hear me?" said Reid while touching Sarah's arm which was ice cold to the touch.

Sarah nor Kate answered and were now beginning to be fully incased by ice. Everyone in Ice Pond Palace was the same. All but Tyler and Reid it seemed like.

Reid growled in anger at the presence he felt. "It's a Clow card!"

Tyler felt it now, too, and looked around the room for any sign of one.

"If it's a Clow card, why didn't we freeze like everyone else?" Tyler asked in wonder.

"It's probably because we have powers and it knows it, so it wants to fight."

A stream of ice burst out of the ice of the rink then stood still. That answered their question on where the card was hiding.

Reid stood up with determination and anger in his eyes and glared at the ice stream that appeared in the rink.

"Let's retrieve it and end this." Reid stated.

Tyler nodded and stood as well, then got out the Clow key and turned it into its wand form.

"Ready." Tyler replied.

While they were getting the card, unknowing to them, they were being watched, and by none other than their own.

"What's a Clow card? Do you know, Cay?" Pogue whispered as they peered around the wall in the hallway watching the two.

"No, I've never heard anything about Clow cards, and they're not mentioned in the book."

They had a look of wonder as they watched. "We'll have to find out then. By the way they make it sound…it seems pretty important. And they better hurry it up. I want Kate and Sarah unfrozen _now_."

"Me, too, bro. We could do it ourselves-"

Pogue interrupted him. "Great! Let's!" He was starting to walk away towards Sarah and Kate but Caleb stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's not." Caleb replied.

Pogue looked disappointed at that. "Why not? You said so."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "You didn't let me finish. We could do it ourselves _but_ let's not because that would get the attention of whatever's out there with Reid and Tyler."

Realization hit. "Oh. Well, whatever." Pogue dismissed and crossed his arms as they continued to watch in the hiding spot of the hallway.

With Tyler and Reid, they discovered it was the Freeze card. Tyler used the Jump to make a quick get-away from a stream of ice that flew towards him. The true form of the Freeze is already revealed beneath the ice of the rink and is the equivalent of a whale as it swims beneath the ice rink's surface. Tyler and Reid were currently standing along the wall trying to come up with a plan for this one.

"I've got it! I'll draw Freeze out while you find a chance to seal it." Reid stated.

"Alright, it's proven to be harder to do for this one, but I'll try my best."

"Have you noticed what it does? It appears just below the surface right before it attacks." Reid informed from watching it attack them previously.

"Oh, right. I have noticed that."

"Alright, let's go and rap up this cold snap, huh?"

Tyler smiled. "Yeah….you be careful baiting it."

Reid smiled fondly over his concern for him. "I will."

Reid then leaned in for a kiss before skating off to encourage the Freeze to chase him. As he skated quickly around the rink, the Freeze pushed shards of ice through the surface of the ice rink to get at Reid. Tyler stood still and waited, holding his wand in front of him at the ready for sealing. Reid was skating towards Tyler now with the Freeze on his heels and dashed out of the way at the last moment just as Freeze was about to burst through the surface and attack. Once the Freeze card revealed its self from the ice, Tyler acted.

"Now I've got you! Freeze card, return to your power confined!"

The Freeze was now sealed in card form and floated to the hand of Tyler, who smiled thankfully down at it. Reid skated over and hugged Tyler.

"Great job! That was perfect." Reid congratulated happily.

Tyler smiled. "You were perfect. You fooled it good."

Tyler then leaned in and kissed Reid longer this time. When they separated they could feel the cold going away and heat finally warming the place up. That meant everyone was back to normal. Tyler grimaced when he noticed he still had the wand and card out and quickly turned the wand back to key form and slipped it back around his neck and hid it, and pocketed the card. Reid and Tyler skated of the rink and made it back over to Sarah and Kate who looked mighty confused.

"What….what happened?" Kate asked and looked up at Tyler and Reid when she saw them walk over to them.

"A Clow card happened." Reid answered.

"Aw man! And I missed it? Dang it!" Sarah stated in disappointment.

"It's alright. Can't expect to be there for all fifty-two." Tyler stated in assurance.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Fifty-two!? There's that many?"

Kate nodded. "Yep."

Right then Caleb and Pogue appeared with the cups of hot chocolate.

"Hey, seems like the heater's back on." Caleb stated as he held the tray of drinks.

"Yeah, thanks." Tyler said as he received his drink.

"We were discussing to go to an arcade if it didn't get better here." Reid informed his friends before he sipped his drink.

Tyler suddenly remembered that and looked slightly disappointed that they wouldn't get to go now that it's warm again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Tyler stated.

Reid noticed the disappointed quality of his voice and smiled at him.

"Hey, we can still go if you really want to."

Tyler brightened. "Really?" He asked Reid.

"Of course! It's your birthday, you do what you wanna do." Reid stated proudly.

"Is that okay with the rest of you?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, like Reid said, it's your birthday." Sarah agreed.

The others agreed as well and they all drank their hot chocolate before leaving in search for an arcade.

* * *

Tyler was laughing as Reid suddenly got right up against the back of him and wrapped his hands around the water gun he was holding to squirt the flower.

"Having fun?" Reid whispered in his ear.

"Yeah!" Tyler chuckled out.

Reid smiled. "Good, 'cause no Clow card is going to ruin my baby's special day."

Tyler was touched and turned his head to kiss Reid passionately as the bell dinged at filling the flower with enough water. Caleb and Pogue were shooting hoops at a mini basketball machine while the girls ventured through the many types of games together.

"So Caleb….when do you think we should tell'em?" Pogue asked as he made another basket.

"Tomorrow. This shouldn't be kept secret any longer." He decided before Pogue handed him a ball.

"Yeah…I agree. Tomorrow it is, then."

* * *

End chap. 8

Ooh~! What do you think the secret could be? It shouldn't be too hard to figure out, considering how Cardcaptors works. ^ - '

OMG! I'm so sorry it took me a week and a half to get a new chapter up. I got crazy busy as of late, but here it is! Next chapter is going to be more cuteness between Tyler and Reid when they visit an amusement park together as a date. Things get heated up, literally when the Firey drops in and sets stuff ablaze. Will Tyler be able to capture this tough element or will he get burned out?


	9. Amusement Park of Firey Doom

Important Note: I mention forget-me-not flowers in here. I know that flower blooms in the Spring and the beginning of summer, not winter, but just pretend it also blooms in some of the winter months, too for the sake of the story. I think the forget-me-not flowers are perfect for Tyler, so just bend the rules of your thinking on that, okay?

* * *

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 9: Amusement Park of Firey Doom

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A day later on Saturday night, Tyler was in his bathroom putting gel in his hair and arranging it in neat, soft spikes making them go in an angle forward. He wore a royal blue collared shirt with short sleeves and two buttons at the top below the collar, only one unbuttoned. It was in the 50s today, so it wasn't too cold out. With all that, he had formfitting dark wash jeans and dark gray Supra high top shoes. Yep, he was getting dressed up and freshened up. Why? Well, he was going on a date. He and Reid decided it a day before his birthday, Reid picking the place. He chose the in town amusement park. It was one of those planted to the ground year round fairs. They could go anytime of the year they wanted. They could even go when it wasn't open and running. Reid was picking him up and was going to be there any minute.

Once he was all ready, he went back to his room and got his black messenger bag filled with some Clow cards, his keys, light gray jacket, and his wallet, his cellphone in his jean pocket. Once he swung his bag over his head and on his shoulder, the doorbell rang. Tyler smiled and hurried out his room, but not before throwing departing words over his shoulder to Kero.

"See ya, Kero!"

Tyler went down the stairs and answered the front door to see Reid with a charming grin on his face. He looked so clean, fresh, and organized. He had on a black, long sleeved collared shirt with jeans that were half formfitting, half baggy. He also had a red drawstring bag on his back. They ogled each other automatically as soon as the door opened; admiring their clean, dressy look.

"You look sexy." Reid commented, sounding very pleased.

Tyler smiled. "Same to you, hot shot."

Tyler leaned in to kiss. Reid grinned and met half way, and kissed deeply.

When they separated, Reid took one of his hands from behind his back and revealed a beautiful bouquet of white, pink and blue forget-me-nots. Tyler's face showed surprise and joy.

"My favorite flower?" said Tyler in delight.

Reid smiled. "Yep…didn't think I remembered, did ya?"

Tyler took them and hugged his romantic, sweet boyfriend and kissed him.

"Oh, Reid, they're beautiful, thank you. I have to admit, I really didn't expect you to remember when I only told you once, and that being six weeks ago."

Reid smirked feeling very proud of himself. "Well, that proves how important you are to me. I love you, and I pay attention to every word you say that much more because of it."

Tyler was so touched and kissed Reid passionately once again. "I love you, too."

After Tyler put the flowers inside, he then stepped over the threshold of his front door, and closed and locked it before they left to Reid's black and gold mustang. They've been together for almost two months now, and were very comfortable with each other by now. They haven't gone passed making out yet, though. They want to wait till the perfect moment hits, and want it to be special and meaningful. They made it to the amusement park and found a parking spot, which wasn't hard since only a handful of cars were there tonight. They held hands intimately as they walked toward the entrance of the park. Reid kept side-looking at Tyler on and off almost constantly since they left his house, and it was getting Tyler interested and a little self-conscious from thinking of why he was doing that so much.

"What?" Tyler finally asked. They were almost at the entrance.

"Hmm? What do you mean, 'what'?" Reid asked back seemingly clueless as to what Tyler was referring to.

"You've been staring at me a lot…ever since we left my house. What's up?"

Reid blinked in surprise and chuckled, shaking his head. "Wow…I didn't realize I've been doing it that much. Since we left your house? Really?"

Tyler smiled. "Yeah, really….so what is it?"

Reid smiled at him charmingly with love shining in his eyes. "It's just that….I've never seen you look so organized with not a thing out of place. You just look so….so beautiful. I can't keep my eyes from staring."

Tyler blushed. _'Wow….is this a movie or something…or a dream? That sounded so much like it came from a movie with it sounding so romantic like that.'_

"D-do I really look that good?" He asked modestly.

"Yes…look around. People's heads have been turning to you since we got here. They can't keep from staring at such beauty either. They're lucky I'm in such a great mood right now or I would've kicked their asses."

Tyler chuckled. "Good thing, then."

Tyler loves it when Reid gets possessive over him. He thinks it makes Reid look cute. It also makes Tyler feel like he really means everything to Reid and won't let him go for anything. Once they got in the park, they agreed to go on the rides first. First up is the swing carousel. There were single swings and double swings. Tyler and Reid got on a double, Reid putting his arm around the back of Tyler's seat. While the ride went on, Tyler rested his head on Reid's shoulder to be closer to his boyfriend while enjoying the ride.

Once that one was done, they hopped in the spinning cups. They got a cup to themselves and cuddled close while the ride began to start up. Tyler was huddled against Reid's chest, and Reid had an arm around him, holding him close to him. When they exited that ride, next up was a rollercoaster. The one they were getting on had no crazy loops, just two steep hills and some sideways swirls. It was fast and fun all the same, though. They then got on the Farris wheel after that. They were in a purple gazebo, just the two of them sitting side by side enjoying the calmness of the ride and the wonderful scenery. Reid and Tyler were cuddled up together again within the private confines of the gazebo. Tyler was closely leaning against Reid with his head on his shoulder, one arm around his back while the other was holding hands with Reid's, their fingers locked together, Reid's other arm around Tyler as well.

"This has been fun…and our date has only just begun." Tyler stated in a gleeful smile.

Reid smiled contently. "Yeah…can only get better from here."

Reid kissed the top of Tyler's head after his statement and rested his own head on top of Tyler's affectionately. After their time on rides, they got something to eat. They settled on a booth that sold Mexican food and ate it at the nearby tables. They shared a cup of mocha coffee along with their food. When they were done with their food, they just continued sitting at their table sipping away at their coffee as they carried a conversation on what their favorite ride was from when they were little to now. As they talked, the little multicolored lights that hung above them suddenly caught fire. Tyler noticed a couple seconds after it happened and looked shocked.

"Reid, look." Tyler said nervously while staring at the flame covered wires.

Reid was caught off guard and blinked, then looked above them and saw the small outbreak of fire along the wires of lights. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat fast in slight panic.

"Oh god! Hurry, babe, let's go." Reid said grabbing Tyler's hand and the coffee, and walking quickly out from under the danger.

They went to the nearest booth which was the Mexican food booth they ordered from and told the people there what was happening. The people behind the booth immediately acted and threw buckets of water on it, putting it out.

Tyler and Reid breathed a breath of relief that the terror was over and was able to be stopped before it got really bad. One of the men that helped put out the fire turned to the two.

"Thank you for telling us. The park would've turned into a nightmare real quick if you hadn't." The man said gratefully.

Reid and Tyler smiled. "Anytime." Reid replied.

The other man near the first that helped out looked puzzled while staring at the wires of now destroyed lights.

"I just don't get it. These were new lights; they were in great shape and everything. How could they have caught on fire?" The second man wondered in utter confusion.

When Tyler and Reid heard that, they were surprised. They looked at each other in astonishment. Tyler looked over at the two men.

"We're sorry about your lights. Hope everything works out." He said as they were about to walk away.

"Great food!" Reid called to them before they left to a secluded area a ways away from the people of the amusement park on a short creek bridge and leaned their backs against the railing standing next to each other. The coffee they had was fully drunk down and tossed out in a nearby trashcan before they got to the bridge.

"How weird, right?" Tyler asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah…..new, good condition lights catching on fire. Never heard of that."

Tyler stared at the creek in front of them. "Maybe an animal roughed up the wires and caused it. That happens a lot." He ventured in thought.

Reid was also looking at the creek in thought. "Yeah, maybe. I'm glad nothing happened. I was getting worried a bit there."

Tyler looked over at him. "Me, too."

Tyler slipped his hand in Reid's, Reid gripping it firmly in response. Again, when they least expected it, the left entrance of the bridge suddenly had fire begin to manifest itself on it, gradually working its way to the couple as if it had a mind of its own. Tyler gasped when he noticed.

"Reid!" He exclaimed in surprise and fright.

Reid was shocked, horror rushing through him for a second time that night and grabbed Tyler's hand and ran off the bridge that was getting slowly burned. The couple then sensed something. They turned to each other in knowing.

"Clow card." They stated at the same time.

When they said that, Tyler's bag rapidly popped open. "Tyler! You need to control this card quickly!"

Tyler and Reid looked next to them at hearing that familiar voice and was surprised to see them there.

"Kero?" Tyler stated in surprise. "When did you-"

Kero interrupted. "We can talk about that later. Right now, what you have to know is that this is Firey, it's a special card. Since it's one of the four elements, it's incredibly powerful."

As if on cue, the Firey's flames intensified and completely engulfed the bridge, and then a stream of fire flew over them and ignited the grass around them, trapping them in a circle of fire. Tyler breathed out a nervous breath and swallowed before taking out the Clow key from around his neck and changed it to the wand.

"What element cards do you have?" Reid asked while watching their surroundings cautiously.

"Windy and Watery. I can just use the Watery and put out the flames, right?" Tyler asked.

Reid shook his head. "No."

Tyler looked surprised by that. "What, really?"

"It will only use it to fan the flames. It will do the same with Windy." Kero explained.

Tyler was confused. "But it worked before, remember Reid? Those booth keepers splashed water on the flames when those lights were on fire."

Reid looked at Tyler. "Yeah, but it was messing around then. It means business now and won't go easy on us this time."

Tyler sighed in disappointment. "Alright,"

A ball of fire then emerged from the flames that surround them and revealed a male with wild flames for hair with only two real strands of long hair framing the face. It had long elf-like ears and a thick gold band around it's forehead along with a big red circle in the middle. It had big orange wings, the lower part of its body being nothing but a stream of fire which connected to the ring of flames around the Cardcaptors. Tyler got a card out and activated it. "Sleep card, put everyone in the area to sleep. Release and dispel!"

A small blue fairy-like spirit came out of its card form and sprinkled blue sparkling dust over the park, making everyone that was there collapse into sleep. Now that no one will walk in on them, Tyler continued the conversation.

"So what do I do if neither Windy nor Watery works?" he asked Reid and Kero.

"I have an idea….but it will solely depend on if your magic is strong enough." Reid ventured.

Tyler was nervous now. He really had no clue what his magic was capable of on a scale.

"Shoot." Tyler encouraged, trying to hide his nervousness.

"You could combine the two." Reid suggested.

Tyler looked amazed at that idea. "They….they can do that?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, Firey can't focus on manipulating two at one time. It's your best shot."

"You can do it, Tyler." Kero encouraged, having full hope in his charge.

Tyler nodded with determination. "Okay,"

Tyler then got both out and activated them and hoped for the best.

"Windy, Watery, come to my aid! Release and dispel!"

The two spirits shot out of their cards and swirled together in the direction of the fire spirit. Kero, Reid, and Tyler grinned happily that it was working.

"It's actually working." Reid stated in pleasant surprise.

The two spirits wrapped around the Firey and successfully put out all its flames. Rapidly losing energy, the Firey card fell to the ground in a heap, too tired to fight back anymore.

"Now!" Kero exclaimed enthusiastically in excitement.

Tyler took that chance and sealed it. "Firey, return to your power confined!"

The Firey was finally sucked up in its card form and floated over to Tyler for him to retrieve. Kero was ecstatic and cheered and thanked him.

Tyler laughed. "It seems you're more happy than any of us,"

Kero then suddenly started to be engulfed in a fire-like red energy. That alarmed Tyler, making him think something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked slightly panicked.

Kero smiled warmly. "Nothing's wrong. Some of my powers are returning back to normal, that's all."

Tyler looked confused as to how that suddenly happened. "Huh?"

Kero explained further. "The energy governing my being is the sun. By capturing the Firey card, you enabled me to begin my retransformation to the way I originally was before the cards escaped."

Tyler understood now and smiled. "Oh…so that's why you were so happy. That's great, Kero."

Reid reached for Tyler's hand and held it affectionately. Tyler looked over at him in interest.

"That was amazing….being able to capture the Firey so perfectly like that. The immensity of your magic is incredible. It's better than mine for sure."

Tyler blushed and chuckled sheepishly. "Reid, you're embarrassing me."

Reid smirked. "It's worth it if it makes you look so delectable."

Reid pulled Tyler towards him by his hand and kissed him deeply. Kero looked away and rolled his eyes half annoyed and half in fondness.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tyler, Reid, and Kero were in Reid's car for privacy from others so they could talk to Kero.

"When did you get in my bag, and how long were you in there?" Tyler asked his guardian.

Kero was standing on Tyler's knee, being positioned between the two witches.

"I got in your bag before you left the house. I've stayed there the whole time until I sensed the Firey card and came out to warn you."

Reid just realized something. "Whoa, wait. So if you were in Tyler's bag all this time, does that mean you heard everything we were saying?"

Kero paused while he crossed his arms. "Yes."

"What were you doing in my bag, spying on us?" Tyler asked trying to find the reason Kero secretly tagged along.

Kero shook his head. "To tell you the truth, Tyler, I only came because I know amusement parks have thousands of different sweet treats, and I just couldn't let you make me pass them up. I knew you would say no to it since you were going on a date, so I took it upon myself to sneak my way in."

Tyler sighed in exasperation. "God, Kero, you really can't resist sweets for one second, can you?"

Kero smiled. "Nope! So where's the treats?"

Tyler sighed again from embarrassment. "Oh, alright, I'll get you some."

Kero floated through the air of Reid's car in glee. "Whoohoo! Alright!"

Reid huffed in amusement and shook his head at Kero's immature antics. Before they could step out of the car and get Kero's sweets, however, Tyler's cell began to vibrate in his pocket. He looked down at it curiously and got it out to see it was Caleb. He answered.

"Hey, Caleb, what's goin' on?" Tyler greeted.

"_Hi, Tyler, Pogue and I need to talk to you and Reid about something. Can you two meet us at the dells?__"_

"Oh…sure. Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, everything's fine. We just need to discuss something.__"_

Tyler was surprised by the sudden unexpected request and became mighty interested on what it could be about.

"Okay. We'll be there."

They said their goodbyes and Tyler hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Reid and Kero looked at him curiously.

"Caleb wants us to meet up at the dells. He said he and Pogue have something to talk to us about."

"Well, good thing he decided to call at the end of our date instead of in the middle." Reid replied.

"Yeah, I hear that. Let's go get Kero some sweets and then we can head right over to meet them."

"Alright." Reid agreed.

"You stay in the car, Kero. We'll be back in a few minutes. And remember to be as subtle as possible from people." stated Tyler right before they left the car.

The car doors shut and they left. Kero stood on the little compartment door in the middle of the two front seats and crossed his arms.

"I can be subtle." Kero mused. He sat down his legs crossed as well now and waited for his charge and his charge's boyfriend.

* * *

30 minutes later, Tyler and Reid were parking in the dells next to Caleb's mustang and Pogue's motorcycle. After Tyler and Reid got Kero some sweets from the Amusement park, Kero went back to Tyler's house to enjoy his cookies, chocolate, and cupcake.

Tyler and Reid exited the black and gold mustang and walked over to where they saw Caleb and Pogue standing a few feet away from them. They were gazing out over the land from the cliff and occasionally gazing up at the stars and moon, which was a crescent tonight. Tyler and Reid stopped behind them when they reached them.

"So what's this all about, boys?" Reid asked Caleb and Pogue.

Caleb and Pogue turned to face them. Caleb looked over to Pogue and then back to Tyler and Reid.

"Yesterday…at that ice rink…something happened. We know." Caleb admitted.

Tyler looked nervous and shocked beyond belief. Reid looked shocked as well but stayed cautious in case things took a wrong turn.

"Y-y-you…the freezing, the card? You kno-" Tyler babbled out but Pogue cut him off.

"Yes…we know all that."

Reid focused intently on Caleb and Pogue, and frowned. "How?"

"We didn't freeze like the others." Caleb stated.

Tyler looked stunned by that. "What? But how could that be?"

"Before we tell you…tell us what happened that day and what you are. We may have seen it, but we aren't sure what everything was." said Pogue.

Tyler sighed from nervousness. "What caused the place to go extremely cold and turned everyone to icicles was a magical spirit called Freeze. It's a Clow card. And we…are witches." He revealed.

"What's a Clow card?" Caleb asked.

"A magical spirit. They were created by a powerful witch named Clow Reed; my ancestor. They're scattered all over and are causing trouble, we capture them and seal them back in their card forms." Reid replied.

Caleb and Pogue seemed to understand. "Huh…interesting. We'll have to pay more attention to things, then, if they do what we saw it do to those people yesterday."

Pogue nodded. "Yeah, I don't want Kate and Sarah in danger so suddenly like that again."

Tyler and Reid weren't expecting that reaction from them.

"…So…you're okay with all that?" Tyler asked incredulously.

Pogue and Caleb looked at each other as though it were obvious.

"Well, yeah." Pogue answered.

"What were you expecting?" Caleb asked.

"You didn't seriously think we would expose you or not like you anymore, did you?" Pogue asked with an assuring smile.

Reid and Tyler were really surprised by how well they were taking this and were very happy it was so.

"Well, people don't necessarily give open arms to people that say they're witches." Reid said smartly.

"We're not 'people', though. We're your friends. And besides, we're used to the whole witch thing more than you think." Caleb reassured with a warm and knowing smile.

"Really? How?" Tyler asked in wonder.

Pogue looked at Caleb and Caleb nodded. Then they both looked back at them.

"Because…we are, too." Caleb admitted.

That just about knocked the air out of Tyler and Reid. "What?!" Tyler and Reid exclaimed in unison.

* * *

End chap. 9

The secret's out! Yay! Now things can get real interesting. Only two more chapters left! Next chapter, Tyler gets sick and is bedridden by a fever. Later after Reid nurses him back to health, Reid cheers him up by taking him to his country and visit his hometown with him where they stumble upon the Cloud card.


	10. On Cloud Nine

Cards Skipped That Tyler Has: Snow, Voice, Lock.

* * *

Clow Cards Led Me to You

A Covenant and Cardcaptors crossover

Chapter 10: On Cloud Nine

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''

Three days later, now January first, the beginning of the new year, Tyler's mom and Dad were standing at Tyler's bedside at noon where he currently laid and were staring at the numbers on the digital thermometer. It read: 104. Tyler's mother sighed.

"Oh dear….you have a fever." She stated worriedly.

Tyler closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment. He so didn't want to be bedridden now. His school was closed from all the snow they've gotten from Sunday. Spenser has been closed for two days of this week so far, and Tyler and his friends and boyfriend have been playing around in the snow and hanging outside for those past two days. Now he has to waist the day away sitting in bed when he could be enjoying another day out of school. Kero was floating in the air near Tyler looking just as worried. Yeah, Tyler finally told his parents about him knowing he was a witch and told them everything that's been going on. They're okay with it but are still a bit uncomfortable with Tyler being an open target for danger.

"Well, son…" His father began. "…Looks like you're gonna half to stay in bed today until the fever goes down."

Tyler groaned at the thought.

"You should take some medicine. Back in a minute." His mother said and left Tyler's room.

His father gazed over at Kero. "Keep an eye on him. Make sure he leaves the bed only when necessary. Get us if he you need help."

Kero nodded and landed on the bed to stand next to Tyler's head.

"Right, will do."

Tyler's dad nodded and left the room, his mom just now entering the room with the liquid medicine and a bottle of water. Tyler groaned in displeasure that he had to take _that _one. It had a bitter after taste to it. He tried his best to not spit it out when his mother gave it to him in the little plastic cup. She handed him the water after he swallowed the medicine and Tyler drank it down eagerly to get the bad taste from his mouth.

"Thank you." Tyler said slowly in a groan. He felt like crap.

His mother gazed down at him with sympathetic eyes. "You're welcome. Hope you get better real soon."

She then bent down to lay a kiss on his forehead which was blazing with heat from the fever, and then she left. Kero turned to him with worried eyes.

"Sorry, kid. I guess you spent too much time out in the cold."

"Couldn't help it," Tyler mumbled, sounding drained. "It seemed more fun out there than inside."

Tyler's cellphone rang then. It laid behind him on the shelf behind his bed. Kero flew over to it and handed it to Tyler so he wouldn't have to get up. Tyler looked at the caller ID and saw it was Reid. He answered while he laid in his comfy bed.

"Hi, Reid." He said groggily.

Reid frowned now out of his happy mood and thrown into a worried one.

_"Sweetie? Are you alright? You don't sound good."_

"Yeah, I'm sick."

Reid had a look of displeasure. _"Oh, baby, I'm sorry to hear that. Want me to come over?"_

Tyler smiled. "I would like that. I don't want to get you sick, though."

Reid smiled. _"Don't worry, I'll do a spell that'll prevent me from getting sick."_

Tyler was surprised at hearing that. "Th-there's a spell for that?"

_"Yep, I guess I should've told you that sooner, huh?"_ He said in a frown. He didn't like that his boyfriend felt miserable.

"Hey, don't place blame on yourself. I'm the one that stayed out so much."

Reid smiled and chuckled. _"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a bit."_

Tyler smiled. "Okay, see ya soon."

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Tyler putting his phone back on the shelf behind him. He then looked at Kero who stood on his bed next to him.

"Reid's coming." Tyler informed him.

"Kay, good. He'll take good care of you." Kero said in a smile.

Tyler rested until Reid got there. During Tyler's nap, A couple knocks sounded on his room door a few minutes later. At no answer, Reid walked in and noticed Tyler was asleep. He smiled as he walked over to the bed and kneeled down, laying his arms on the bed and watched his sleeping face. He soon brought a hand up to caress Tyler's cheek. At that, Tyler slowly woke up and smiled up at Reid when he noticed it was him.

"Hi." Tyler greeted softly.

Reid smiled down at him tenderly. "Hi….how are you feeling?"

Tyler shifted to lay on his side to face Reid better. "Hot and achy."

"Okay, I'll get an icepack. That'll help with the uncomfortable heat."

"Okay." Tyler replied before Reid left to the kitchen downstairs.

Kero watched from the desk ready to assist if need be. Reid stayed with Tyler all day keeping him entertained when he wanted to do something, getting what he needed, and helping him get better. Tyler was sick for one more day after that, Reid staying by his side the whole time.

By Friday Tyler was all better. School was back in session that day, too, so Tyler went to school along with Reid who had stayed another night to make sure Tyler would be okay. They sat in their seats when they got to their first hour. Sarah and Kate turned in their seats to face the couple with a smile.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Sarah asked Tyler.

Tyler nodded happily. "Yeah, all back to normal."

"Don't spend too much time outside like that again." Kate lightly reprimanded in disapproval.

Tyler huffed out a short laugh in amusement at Kate's pout. "I promise."

Across the room Pogue nudged Caleb and gestured down over to Tyler. "Looks like he's good now." Pogue stated.

Caleb looked over to their best friend and smiled, happy that he was back to his cheerful, vibrant self again. Tyler and Reid now knew Caleb and Pogue's secret that they were witches, too, like them. That Saturday night six days ago was quite a shock for the couple but they weren't mad surprisingly that they've kept this from them. Caleb and Pogue were mostly worried about Tyler since they've known him since elementary school. They thought Tyler would be mad that they've kept such a huge part of their lives from him all this time, but that was not the case to their surprise and relief. Tyler just was happy they told him now, and thought that it was super cool that there were more of them here in Ipswich. Reid thought it was pretty cool, too. Caleb and Pogue then decided that very next day on Sunday that they should tell Kate and Sarah as well since they're telling their friends now.

The girls were ecstatic to hear it and felt more safe when they were with them, knowing Caleb and Pogue would be able to protect them in superior ways as well. When school was over, Tyler and Reid walked through the school together to the parking lots to get to Tyler's car.

"Hey, babe, I know the perfect way to make up those two days." Reid said in a smile referring to the two days Tyler was sick and miserable.

Tyler was feeling bummed that he had to spend the last two free days they had from school in bed sick. He felt like he missed out, so Reid had an idea on how to get those free days back.

Tyler looked at him in joyful interest. "Really? How?" He asked in an excited smile. They were now in the parking lots getting closer to Tyler's car.

"How about spending the weekend in Bolton, England with me?"

Tyler looked surprised at such a big request so suddenly. "What!?" He exclaimed in a smile, feeling a rush of excitement.

Reid smiled in amusement at Tyler's excitement. "Come to my hometown in England with me."

They were now at Tyler's car, just standing in front of it as they talked.

"This weekend?" Tyler asked enthusiastically.

Reid chuckled and nodded. "Yes, this weekend. Kate, Gorman, and I are going to visit and see our family. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to make up those sick days you had since you were so disappointed about it. Think of it as my 'get well' gift to you."

Tyler's face felt like it would crack from smiling so much. Tyler burst forward excitedly into Reid's arms and hugged him tight in gratitude. Reid laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, this is going to be so cool! I've never been out of the country before."

"Well, I'm glad to be a part of your first experience." Reid said in a smile.

Tyler leaned in and kissed him deeply in appreciation. "Thank you for this. It's the best present I've gotten."

Reid gazed at him tenderly. "My pleasure, darling." Reid leaned in for one more kiss before they got in Tyler's jeep and left the school.

Tyler dropped Reid off at his house before heading home himself. Tyler burst through his front door happily and ran to his mother, who was tidying up the living room.

"Mom, mom, guess what!" He said excitedly.

His mother turned her head toward him and smiled in amusement at his current mood and continued what she was doing while still paying attention to her son.

"What, dear?"

His face burst in a grin. "Reid invited me to go to his hometown in England this weekend. Can I go…please?"

"England? Another country?" His mother asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he said it was my 'get well' present from him. Please can I go? It's only for this weekend. I'll be back in time for school on Monday."

His mom thought about it. "Well…...alright. If you'll be back in time for school, then it's okay."

Tyler almost jumped in joy but contained himself enough to just let out an ecstatic cheer.

"Yes~! Thanks mom!" Tyler said before going upstairs to his room.

"Hey, Kero, guess what." He said as he entered his room and put his backpack up to hang on his closet door's handle.

Kero looked up at Tyler from his spot on his desk. "What?" he replied.

Tyler opened his closet to get a suitcase out for the short trip. He laid it on his bed and began filling it with things he would need while gone.

"I'm going on a little trip to England this weekend."

"Wow, really? What for?" He said in surprise.

"Reid invited me as his 'get well' present to me."

"Oh, well that's nice of him," Kero hesitated in asking what he wanted next but asked anyway.

"Can I come?"

Tyler looked over at Kero. "Of course!" He answered happily.

Kero was happy to hear that. "Ye-heah!"

Tyler laughed at Kero's reaction as he finished packing. Once his suitcase was all packed, he decided to play some videogames with Kero for a bit. Tyler challenged him to a duel of Soul Caliber. Kero got amped up at that and happily accepted. They weren't leaving for the UK until tomorrow morning, so they had one more night here until they fly over to England. When Tyler was done playing videogames with Kero and was now making sure all the housekeeping was done before he leaves tomorrow, his cellphone went off. He noticed it was Reid and smiled when he answered. Reid was calling to see if he could sleep with Tyler at his house for the night. Tyler agreed and his parents had no problem with it, so when they hanged up, Reid was on his way to his house.

"Hey, babe." Reid greeted when he entered through Tyler's front door.

"Hey." Tyler greeted back before they kissed.

They went up to Tyler's room and spent time together, Kero joining in every now-and-the. When it hit 10pm Tyler's parents were in bed asleep, Tyler and Reid getting ready for bed as well. Kero decided he'd sleep downstairs in the living room to give the couple privacy so he could avoid seeing or hearing anything he didn't want. So Tyler and Reid were now huddled together in Tyler's bed, just the two of them. They laid on their side facing each other with an arm around each other. Reid kissed Tyler's forehead and nuzzled his nose, making Tyler let out an adorable giggle. Reid smiled and held Tyler more firmly to him as he thought intently about something. He finally decided to voice his thoughts.

"Baby?" Reid asked.

Tyler opened his eyes and gazed at his boyfriend. "Hmm?"

'_Here goes.' _ The blonde witch thought before speaking.

"We've been together for two months now. I love you, you love me. So I've been thinking….maybe…if you're ready to, of course…maybe we could…take the next step of our relationship." He suggested a bit nervously.

Tyler just stayed silent for a short moment while gazing into Reid's eyes before he answered. The younger witch wasn't expecting Reid to ask something like this tonight, so he was a bit speechless from surprise of the sudden request.

"You mean…as in…have sex?"

Reid nodded. "Yes…only if you're comfortable with it. We don't have to. I was just wondering if you wanted to."

Tyler stared at him for a moment then smiled. "Of course I want to." He replied happily.

That caught Reid by surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting him to agree first thing.

"…Wait-what?"

Tyler giggled. "I want to." He repeated in amusement at Reid's response.

Reid grinned. "You do, really?"

"Yes, I'm definitely ready."

That's all Reid needed to hear before he eagerly rolled them so he was on top of him, Tyler laughing excitedly as he did. Reid quickly did a silencing spell over the room so Tyler's parent wouldn't hear them, then he focused all his attention on his boyfriend. They made love through the night, and even got a good amount of sleep in before they needed to get up.

* * *

Later on Saturday morning, Reid, Tyler, Kate, and Gorman – Kero hiding in Tyler's carry-on bag that hung from his shoulder – were at the Ipswich airport waiting for their flight to arrive. Reid couldn't stop smirking all morning considering what he had done and succeeded in last night, the memory still quite fresh in his mind.

"Reid, what do you keep smiling about?" Kate asked when she noticed the smirk never leaving her cousin's face for no more than two seconds.

Reid turned his smirk towards Kate and seemed to smirk more at that question if possible, and began to saunter over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Kate…Kate, Kate, Kate; trust me…it's everything to keep smiling about." He replied smugly then slowly turned to look over at Tyler.

Tyler's face exploded in a blush when he saw Reid look at him like that, causing him to look away in embarrassment. Reid chuckled at that. Kate just rolled her eyes and shook her head at Reid's incredibly cocky attitude and went back to looking out the window for their plane.

* * *

"Whoa…" Tyler stated in awe at Reid's family house.

They arrived in Bolton, England six hours ago, it being around 10pm. England was five hours ahead of the America time zone, so even though they left in the morning, they would still get to England late in the day.

Reid chuckled. "Yeah…did I forget to mention it's big?"

Tyler continued to admire the mansion that was** freaking huge**! It may have been the same'ol two stories tall, but damn, was it long. It created a 'U' because it was so long.

"Big? It's huge!" Tyler stated still in amazement.

Gorman chuckled in amusement. "Well, shall we go inside?"

"Oh, yeah." Tyler said now feeling embarrassed because he was admiring the outside so much that he forgot to go in.

Kero was now out of Tyler's bag and joined his friends in entering the Garwin manor. A woman dressed in what looked like a housekeeping uniform was the first person they saw when they entered. The woman bowed to them, making Tyler feel a bit uncomfortable with the show of such strong formality, then she smiled when she got out of her bow position.

"Good evening. I see you made it back safely master Reid, Miss Kate. Madam Yelane is waiting for you in the sitting room." The woman stated.

Reid gave her a kind smile. "Thanks, Alison."

Reid then led the group to where the sitting room was. Tyler was shocked and confused at what Reid was just called.

'_Master? She called Reid master? I wonder why. That's so weird to hear in modern times.' _Tyler thought in wonder as they walked.

When they entered the sitting room, which was nothing but a bunch of chairs and couches surrounding a table along with a fireplace, Yelane stood at seeing their arrival and smiled brightly at them, but slightly frowned in wonder at the unknown person with them. Yelane was a beautiful woman with long, flowy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and had on what looked to be very expensive clothes.

"And who is this? You never told me you were bringing along someone new." Yelane stated in wonder.

"Sorry, it was kind'a short notice. Mom, this is Tyler…my boyfriend. Tyler, this is my mother." Reid introduced.

Tyler felt really honored to finally meet Reid's mother and was amazed how nice everything was.

"It's an honor to meet you." Tyler greeted with a kind smile.

"And it is an honor to meet you. Reid has told me about you. Please…sit, make yourself comfortable." Yelane stated happily.

They all took a seat on the couch, Gorman greeting Yelane before leaving the room for them to talk. Yelane took a seat in a fancy looking chair across from the couch.

"So I'm glad you are back home Reid, Kate. How has life been in Massachusetts?"

"It's been wonderful. People there are great and the sites are really beautiful." Kate replied.

"Yeah, it's really homey, that's for sure." Reid added.

Yelane smiled. "That's good. And I see Keroberos himself is with you as well." She stated at seeing him perched on Tyler's shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am." Kero said in greeting.

Yelane smiled contently. "Well, it will certainly be interesting around here with the two of you joining us."

Reid smiled at that and looked over at Tyler. "Yeah…yeah it will."

* * *

Tyler and Reid decided to head out on the town together and have Tyler experience the night life of Bolton. They were now walking down the streets of downtown Bolton admiring the beautiful lights that lit up the streets. Tyler sighed contently as he looked around, his hand in Reid's.

"This place is charming." Tyler stated in a smile.

"Yeah, it is. It's a great place to grow up. You know, people say it's one of UK's friendliest towns."

Tyler looked pleasantly surprised by that. "Really…well, even better."

They soon spotted a butterfly exhibit a ways in front of them which caught Tyler's attention.

"Oh, butterfly's! Reid, can we go?" He said excitedly.

Reid smiled in amusement. "Sure, I didn't know you liked butterfly's so much."

"Oh, I do! They're my favorite insect next to walking sticks."

Reid laughed. "Really? You like those things?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, they are so cool looking."

Once they got to the butterfly house, they entered in a giant net that held all the butterflies. They flew all around them. They could even land on people, which Tyler grew even more excited about. The two witches stood in the middle of the house made of net and watched all the butterflies flutter around while waiting for one to land on them. Tyler soon got a beautiful orange and black one on his shoulder.

"Reid, look! I got one! Wow, it's so pretty."

Reid smiled as he looked down at the butterfly on Tyler's shoulder.

"Yeah, it sure is striking with that vibrant orange, huh?" Reid stated admiring the brilliant color.

Tyler smiled as he urged the butterfly on his hand. "Yeah."

A few seconds after Tyler's statement, Reid suddenly had a black and white butterfly land on his nose. That caused Tyler to burst out laughing. Reid just frowned at the butterfly on his face and blew some air at it to make it fly away. Tyler's orange and black butterfly flew off as well when he started laughing. Reid continued to pout as Tyler kept laughing.

"Oh my god, your face! The look on your face! That….that was so priceless!" Tyler said through his laughs.

Reid rolled his eyes with a small trace of a smile and huffed. "Yeah, yeah."

Tyler controlled his laughing and then comforted his boyfriend. "Oh, baby, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the situation,"

Tyler put his arms around Reid's neck and pulled a cute puppy face.

"I'm sowy." He added cutely.

Reid chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. "Okay, okay, stop the cuteness already before I jump you."

Tyler laughed and kissed Reid again before they decided to leave the butterfly house.

"So…" Tyler began when they went back on the street hand in hand in a walk.

"…Why did that woman call you master earlier?"

"Oh, you mean Alison? Well, young men are called that by servants and maids if they work for you. It's a sign of respect."

Tyler was fascinated. "Wow…I thought people didn't do that anymore."

"Well, in most places, no, but here it's still the norm."

"Huh…interesting."

* * *

"Hey, don't drop me!" Tyler giggled out from his place on Reid's back.

They were crossing the long stepping stone trail through River Tonge to get to the other side of the river. They could've token the bridge but that was further down the river, plus they wanted to go the fun way, so they stuck with the stepping stone trail. Reid grinned as he walked across the stones while holding Tyler's legs.

"Don't worry, babes, I won't drop you. Your big, strong man is too good for that." He gloated.

Tyler laughed amused at his gloating. "Why, yes you are, my strong, rough and tough man." Tyler replied back, lifting Reid's pride even more.

Reid smirked triumphantly at Tyler's words, which made Tyler giggle at how easy it was to raise his ego. When they got to the other side of the river a group of clouds flew over them and stayed over them. Reid let Tyler down from his back then they both looked up at the loss of sunlight over them when there were barely any clouds in the sky today. They came face to face with a large puffy gray cloud. But the weird part was that it only stayed over them. Mostly everywhere else was blue sky and sunny. Reid frowned up at the cloud.

"Strange." He stated trying to make sense of this.

Tyler nodded in agreement. "I'll say. I've never seen a cloud do that before."

"Neither have I. It's lower than the few clouds that are in the sky," Reid then had an idea.

"Tyler, toss me a palm sized rock, would ya?"

Tyler looked around them and found a good one a foot from his feet and handed it to Reid.

"What are you gonna do?" Tyler asked in curiosity.

"This."

Reid then threw the rock up to disrupt the cloud. It went through it then fell back down to the ground again. Tyler officially had no idea what Reid was thinking.

"Why'd you do that?" Tyler asked in utter confusion trying to figure it out.

"Wait…watch." Reid said as he pointed up at the cloud.

The cloud did nothing for a couple of seconds, but once those two seconds passed, the cloud began moving in a way a cloud doesn't. It began wiggling, and then something popped out the top of it. It looked like a small kid. Tyler's eyes widen.

"A Clow card!" He exclaimed in surprise.

Reid smiled up at the cloud. "I had a feeling."

"Reid, make sure no one's coming."

Reid nodded. "Got it." He said before he searched the perimeter.

Tyler got out the Clow key. "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force, ignite. Release!"

Tyler now had the sealing wand and began the battle. Reid came back over to his side once all was clear that no one was around to see them and got out his sword by summoning it to his hand with his magic.

"It's gotta be the Cloud card." Reid stated.

"It looks a lot like rain." Tyler commented as he thought about what card to use against clouds.

"Yeah, they're similar in look. Don't sweat it, I got this," Reid said as he put out an arm in front of Tyler telling him to sit back and relax and let him handle it.

Reid got out a sutra and threw it in front of him, similar to Tyler when activating a card, and held his sword sideways in front of him where the sutra was.

"Element, fire!" He exclaimed. Blasts of flames then came bursting out of the paper and hit the Cloud, making its clouds shrink into a small pile.

"Now!" Reid signaled.

Tyler got in capturing position. "Return to your power confined, Cloud card!"

The new card was formed and the Cloud got sucked up into it, flying over to Tyler's hand once it was fully captured.

"Well, that was easy enough." Tyler stated as he put away his wand then looked down at the card.

Reid made his sword disappear and walked up to Tyler. "Yeah."

Tyler put the card away and looked up at Reid. "That thing you did was cool."

Reid huffed concededly and pretended to dust his shoulders. "Well, you know me."

Tyler giggled. "Yes, I do." Tyler then leaned forward to kiss Reid, Reid smiling in the kiss.

* * *

Tyler, Reid, Kate, and Gorman – Kero hiding as usual – were all seated in a plane that was going back to America. It was Sunday night 8:30, or at least in England it was. In Massachusetts, America it would be 2:30 in the afternoon. All of them had such a great time in England but they are glad to be going back to America.

"I hope mom's not freaking out." Tyler stated from his spot next to Reid.

Reid gazed over at Tyler in interest. "Why would she be freaking?"

Tyler sighed. "She always gets worried when I'm doing something big or life changing. She's afraid something might go wrong."

Reid huffed in dismissal. "Even if something bad were to happen, we can handle it. We are witches after all."

Tyler laid his head on Reid's shoulder in relaxation. "Yeah….she's just a worrier."

"Like you?" Reid shot back playfully.

Tyler hit Reid's chest good-naturedly. "Shut up, am not."

Reid grabbed Tyler's hand and locked their fingers together then rested their linked hands on the arm rest.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Reid then decided to bring up their linked hands to his face and kissed the back of Tyler's hand and continued kissing up Tyler's arm until he reached his shoulder, and then seductively gazed up at him.

"…Are too." Reid whispered.

That got Tyler dazed a minute. "…O-okay…maybe I am." He relented with a blush.

Reid smirked triumphantly and rested back fully in his chair. He loved using his sexiness on his boyfriend. It was always rewarding later.

* * *

End chap. 10

So much Reid/Tyler cuteness! This chapter was really fun to write because of that. And there's only one more chapter left. For the last chapter Tyler, Reid, and all their friends have a night together at their favorite restaurant in celebration of being so close in capturing all the cards, Reid also having to ask Tyler something while at the restaurant that will shock everyone. When they decide to turn in for the night, they notice duplicates of things that weren't there before. The gang checks it out only to find the Twin card. Can they get ahold of the tricky trickster twins, or will their town be cloned to death? Stick around, 'cause the finale is next!


End file.
